Legendary Dark Knight 2: Soul, Death and Flames
by Lady Deadly Nightshade
Summary: A new mission. Dante sets out for the mysterious task, but not without worries on his mind. Still work has to be done, the world saved. This mission won’t be easy though, for twist and turns await father and son. R&R (complete)
1. A New Mission

Lady Deadly Nightshade:  Dante and Trish belong to Capcom and I am making no profit off this fic of mine. As for all original characters, concepts, etc, etc. They belong solely to me, so please don't take them without my consent. Cause no Ms. Nice Guy, this time. This time I will unleash my wrath. I doubt anything will happen though! ^_^ I'll be optimistic!!! So anyway, with that out of the way, let me try to set this fic up.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Yes, I am still alive!! This is indeed the sequel to LDK: Gabriel's Destiny. I took my sweet time with it because I was working on another major fic that I just finished, but I'll be honest with ya. I have no outline for this story; this is a spur of the moment type of fic. So that probably means slow ass updates. I don't think that will matter though, for I have surely been forgotten in the annals of DMC fanfics. But I thought it wouldn't hurt to try and see if I can still create excitement in the DMC section. ^_^ It's been a year though, and lots can happen in that time. I might not be writing, what's 'in' now. 

Dante: There you go with your damn negativity.

LDN: I can't help it! I might be forgotten!

Dante: *blows a raspberry* Like that can happen. You're one of my biggest fans, one of my girls and a great writer!

LDN: *smiles* Glad to see someone has faith in me

Dante: Yeah I do, but I'm more excited that you've finally started writing about me again. It's tough being a forgotten muse. Especially with you, so much damn competition. *LDN looks around and sees a room full of muses* LDN: wow, I do have quite a collection, don't I?

Dante: that you do. Now come on, post this sucker and let me kick some ass! 

LDN: *smiles* You got it! Here we go again!!

Dante: Let's rock, baby!

LDN: Oops I forgot! This fic takes place approximately a year after LDK: GD

Chapter 1- A New Mission

            She padded around barefoot on the wooden floor, dressed in black sweats and a tight black t-shirt. Her blond hair was still wet from the shower she had just taken. She groaned in disgust as she reached down and picked up the soiled shirt that lay littered on the floor. It had been lying by the desk for a couple of weeks now and she had finally gotten tired of seeing it there. "I'm really going to have too get paid for this." She said with a look of disgust on her face. She added the dirty shirt to the pile of clothes she already had in her hands.    

            "Paid for what?" A male voice inquired from behind her.

            She startled and nearly dropped the dirty clothes she held in her hands. She turned around and looked at who had spoken. "Sparda, you scared me." She scolded him, readjusting the clothes in her arms. 

            "Someone's a little jumpy." He teased. "Sorry Trish." He added as he closed the door behind him. He walked into the office and opened up a glass case. He placed a long sword with an evil looking hilt onto two hooks in the case and closed it. He let out a long breath out the side of his mouth causing some strands of his silver hair to spill across his face. He walked over to the desk and took a seat on the chair beside it.

            "Nothing, huh?" She asked him.

            He shook his head. "Nothing."  

            "Are you all right, Dante?" Trish asked concerned gazing at his face. She glanced right into those ice blue eyes of his.  

            Dante ran a hand through his silvery strands of hair. "I'm fine." He told her. "Just a little tired." He sounded anything but fine though.  

            "Maybe you should get some rest?" She suggested as she shifted the clothes in her arms again. 

            "Maybe I will. It seems kind of quiet today." He said rising from the chair. He stretched his hands over his head and proceeded to walk out of his office. He stopped at the threshold of the office and took off his long red coat. He turned around and threw the coat at Trish, which landed on her head, covering her to her waist. 

            "Dry clean only." He said and with a mischievous smile on his face he headed up the stairs. 

            Trish pulled the coat off her head and scowled at his back. "I definitely need to get paid for this." She muttered under her breath. "This place is a pig's sty." Her blue eyes watched him as he disappeared up the stairs. 

            The shrill sound of the telephone ringing brought her attention back to the desk top. She dropped the pile of clothes on the floor, momentarily forgotten, and walked over to pick up the phone. She picked up the receiver and held it against the right side of her face, "Devil Never Cry." She said into it. She heard the rapid thudding of boots coming down the wooden stairs. 

            Dante entered the office and looked at her expectantly. 

            Trish turned to look at him and she shook her head negatively. "Password?" She said into the receiver.

            Dante's face fell at the look Trish gave him. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. 

            "Uh huh," Trish said as she retrieved a pen and a message pad and wrote down something on the paper. "I'll let him know." She added before she hung up. 

            "What is it?" Dante asked her. 

            "A new mission." Trish told him handing him the piece of paper. 

            "Did they have the password?" He asked her.

            "Yes, they did." She replied.

            Dante glanced down at the paper to see an address. "Did they say what I was dealing with?" He asked with his eyes still looking at the address on the paper. 

            "No, they said they wanted to tell you the details in person." Trish told him. "Want me to come with?" She offered.

            "No, I think I can handle this, besides I want you to stay here in case he calls or something."  Dante told her as he grabbed his coat from the dirty pile of clothes. 

            "You really think he'll drop by unexpectedly?" She asked him. "And I thought that was dirty?" She added slightly disgusted.

            Dante put on his red coat and adjusted it around him. He looked at her and gave her a good ol Sparda smirk. "It's not too bad." He told her about the coat. "I don't know if he'll show up, but it doesn't hurt if you stay here." He told her. 

            Trish looked at him slightly annoyed, but decided not to press the subject.

            He grabbed the sword from the case and sheathed it to his back. He padded his sides as if checking for something and when he found the cool steel against him, he stopped. Satisfied that all was in order he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He opened it and stepped outside, but before the door closed, Trish stood in the threshold.

            "Sparda, you sure you don't want me to come with?" She asked him again. 

            "No, I prefer for you to stay here." He replied. 

            "Thought you'd say that," Trish told him. "Catch." She added. 

            She flung something at Dante and he caught it easily in his hand. "What is it?" He asked her. He opened his hand and saw a sleek silver cell phone in his hand.

            "So I can keep in touch with you. Also incase you need back up." She told him with a smirk.

            "I doubt that part babe." He told her and he headed to the side of the building. A few minutes later a black motorcycle carrying the silver haired red clad hunter zoomed by and into the night. 

            "Let's hope you're right, Sparda." She said softly watching the motorcycle until it was out of her eyesight. With Dante gone she stepped back into the office and closed the door behind her. 

LDN: First chapter complete! LOL, yes I know that I domesticated Trish! ^_^ Don't worry about that, she'll kick butt too, maybe, I mean I hope! So any comments please leave a review. If you have a mindless flame, don't waste your time and my time! Thanks!! ^_^     


	2. Meeting under a Dawning Sky

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Dante and Trish belong to Capcom and I am making no profit off this here little fic of mine. As for all original characters (who will be addressed with their names as they show up that is. Well you know Gabriel already. ^_^), concepts, etc, etc. They belong solely to me, so please don't take them without my consent. Cause no Ms. Nice Guy, this time. This time I will unleash my wrath. I doubt anything will happen though! ^_^ I'll be optimistic!!! 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Wow such a warm welcome from everyone. So warm that I had to upload a new chapter, as soon as possible. I hope you guys like it. *smiles* Thank you everyone for your reviews, it was more then I was expecting. Even though I had no concrete plot. *laughs* I mean look at my summary! There was nothing there to catch the eye. Well I have thought about the plot. Of course the character Gabriel has never left from my thoughts so I had to do this sequel. Although I might be a bit rusty on writing about DMC, so please excuse me if I am. By now I think I'll have an actual summary. *smiles* I hope you guys like the fic. 

Author Comments:

**M. Masters**: Thanks for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you liked my style of writing. I hope you got my last e-mail. By the way whenever you want to talk, send me an e-mail. You will always have an open ear policy with me. *smiles*

**Kikoken: ***smiles* someone is enthused. Yes I am finally back at the DMC section. I'm sorry you had to wait a year for the sequel, my bad. I won't make any promises, but I'll check out your new fic whenever I get the chance. 

**Charlie: **LOL, when I first saw your review I think my heart stopped. I was like oh great a flame, but I was glad to see you were messing with me. *smiles* Evil. Thanks for your kind words, Charlie.

**Dante: **Wow!! Even Dante reviewed! And he was nice too! If anyone would flame me I thought it would be Dante. *smiles* Glad that wasn't so though. Thanks for the praise! Got to love the Dante! 

(*Dante walks in* Dante: You called? LDN: Nope, I'm writing to my reviewers.

Dante: Weird, this reviewer has my name. What does that mean?

LDN: It means that you're not the original. I cloned you from the original.

Dante: Oh I see. Well I'm going back to watching TV.

LDN: Ok, knock yourself out.)

**Alastar**: Aw thanks Alastar. Feels good to know I won't be forgotten. Thanks for the review! 

**Vergil: ***faints and gets back up* I was overwhelmed by that Sparda charm. I mean I had both of you review, too much hotness. LOL. Thanks for the praise Verg! I can call you Verg, right? I'm Glad to know you liked the first chapter. 

**Ms. Cornell: **Hi Ms Cornell! *blushes* Gee whiz, I'm glad to hear I'm one of your fav writers. It's great to know someone out there enjoys my work. Thanks so much Ms. Cornell. LOL, you have to love that Dante smirk. I really don't know what role Trish will play, but I will give her some action too. She will kick butt. *smiles*

**Athar-Luna:** I'm so glad you love my humor and my stories. You don't know how much your comments mean to me. You have always supported me and I have to thank you for that. You hear my rants and thoughts on writing and I'm glad you listen very patiently and attentively to me. Especially about my DMC plight. Remember how I kept saying I was retiring from FF.net, but I never did. I love writing fan fic and I don't think I'd be able to live without writing it. Yes, that was touchy feely and you know that isn't me, but well it must be because I'm so damn happy right now. Yes, I drooled, I'll admit it. *smiles* Feels great to be back!

**Poisonous Flower: **LOL, someone's happy. On another sugar high? LOL jk. Yup, I finally got the guts to continue with my DMC writing and write this here sequel. You know it's a blast to write about Dante. Yeah I'll find something for Trish too do. Maybe she'll bake a cake, LOL. Kidding. Kidding. I hope the story goes well. Still a bit nervous and lets not forgot that whole year of rust that's on my DMC writing skills. 

LDN: Whew, done with the author notes. Long old things. I don't think I'll do this every chapter, but I like to interact with you guys. So I'll maybe do it from time to time, unless it bugs you guys. I mean who wants to read all this and then scroll like half a page to get too the chapter. LOL ^_^ Ok well the chapter is next, I promise. 

Chapter 2- Meeting under a Dawning Sky

            Dante drove most of the night on his motorcycle going at break neck speed through the paved streets. His silver hair and coat billowed out at the wind he caused from his momentum. He arrived at his destination as the dawn broke over the sky. The apparent site for meeting the contractor was a small town, but there was no one in sight. The town appeared to be deserted.

             He parked his motorcycle in front of a small grocery store. He approached the glass window of the store and peered inside, he couldn't really see anything. The inside of the window was covered with dust.

            He didn't like this. Could he have walked into a trap? He headed toward the doors of the store and stepped inside. Everything was in disarray. There was food all over the floor; broken containers with its contents spilled everywhere. Most of the food appeared to be rotten. The state of the store gave the appearance that there had been a battle in it. As Dante walked in the store his boots made crunching noises as he stepped on the spilled sustenance that littered the floor. He glanced around alert for any sign of movement, but there wasn't any. 

            As he glanced toward the counter of the store he noticed a piece of paper pinned to the wall with a red handled dagger through it. Written on the paper in bold black letters was one word, '**Cemetery**'. Dante reached over and pulled out the dagger from the wall letting the paper fall to the floor. _Someone likes to play games_, he thought with a smirk as he took the dagger and headed outside. 

            He walked on the paved empty streets. It looked very strange to be in an apparent deserted town. It made him feel like he was the only person on the planet. Ever vigilant he made his way down the street until he came upon a tall black wrought iron gate. He had arrived at the cemetery. He stepped through it and instantly his eyes landed on a figure standing on a grassy knoll. 

            As he walked toward her he looked her over. She was dressed in red leather pants and a red leather tank top. Over her tank top she had on a long red leather coat that went down past her red boots. If she had the trench coat closed all you could see of her outfit would be the tips of her boots. She had long dark red hair and hazel eyes. "Finally we meet Dante Sparda." She greeted him. "My name is Flame." She told him.

            "Let me guess, because of the outfit?" He asked sarcastically looking at her all red outfit. 

            She didn't say a word to him, just gave him a mischievous smile. 

            "Did you leave me the little love note?" He asked her raising the dagger so she could see it.

            "Yes, that was me." She replied. "May I have that back?" She extended her hand out for the dagger. 

            "I don't think so babe." He told her. "How do I know you won't stick me with your little toy after I hand it back to you?"   

            "I wouldn't do that because I need your help." She told him. "I'm the one that contacted you." 

            "Why do you need my help?" He asked her. He handed the dagger back to her. She took it and sheathed it into her coat. "And of all places why are we meeting in this ghost town?"

            "This wasn't always a ghost town." She told him. "I grew up here." 

            Dante looked at her attentively. "Then what happened here? Where is everyone?" 

            "Everyone was killed." She told him plainly. 

            "By whom or should I say by what?" He asked. 

            "By a powerful man." She replied.

            "An ordinary human? Come on!" Dante scoffed. "I don't kill humans." 

            "I know you only hunt demons and devils, but this man is not an ordinary human." She retorted. "He has great powers." 

            "Power?" Dante said confounded. "What type of power?" 

            "He has a magical po-" 

            Dante cut her off. "Are you telling me I'm dealing with someone that thinks he's Harry Potter or something?" 

            Flame glared at him because of his sarcastic comment. "He has a power over the de-"She didn't get to finish her sentence again but this time Dante hadn't interrupted her. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Rumbling loudly underneath their feet. 

            "Earthquake?" Dante contemplated.  

            "No!" She yelled over the noise. "It's him."

            "What?" Dante yelled. "I don't see anyone." He pulled out his twin handguns, called Ebony and Ivory and had them ready for action. 

            "He's not here!" She yelled back. She was trying to stay steady on her feet while she unsheathed the daggers from her wrist sheathes, that were concealed under her coat. She pulled them out and with a small twist of her hands they were right in front of her, poised for her to release them. 

            There was a loud crack, like the sound of striking whip. A couple of feet in front of Dante and Flame, the earth split open. Bodies began to pour out of the opened earth or on a closer inspection, what appeared to be reanimated dead human bodies. They were dressed in tattered clothing; their flesh had the appearance of a clammy grayish color. Their eyes were dull and sunken in their sockets. They walked on unsteady legs toward them.    

            "Zombies?" Dante yelled out over the rumbling of the earth, pointing his guns at them.

            "Yeah, I was trying to tell you that one of his powers is that he has control over the dead." Flame told him.

            Dante smirked. "No problem." He said and he pulled the triggers on his twin guns, sending a shower of bullets at the dead bodies. For every zombie that Dante dropped however four more would rise up. 

            "We can't win this battle here." Flame told him.

            "Babe, I hate running." He told her still shooting off his guns.

            "Well we have no choice! Look where we are!" She countered. "Let's get out of here." She grabbed onto his arm, dragging him and then proceeded to run with him.

            "Where are we going?" He asked her as they ran out of the cemetery. 

            "To my old house." She replied. They were running side by side now. 

            "What about the 'gimme brain' bunch behind us?" Dante asked. 

            "Don't worry, they can't get us there." She replied vaguely. 

            "Why is that?" He asked intrigued.

            She turned and gave him a secretive smile.

LDN: Ah chapter 2 complete. I have introduced a new player. Questions, comments, please leave a review. I'd love to hear from ya! Come on push the button you know you want too. LOL. No. Yes. Maybe. Ah surprise me then. See ya later guys! ^_^ 

   


	3. Deadly Details

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Dante and Trish belong to Capcom! ( ;_; I didn't create him, but I did create his clone! ^_^) Flame, Gabriel and others, etc, etc. Belong to me and only me! Mwah haha *clears throat* Right then. One more thing I don't own Coke. If I did though, I would never run out of it. Oh yeah! ^_^  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Wow 2 updates in one week. You guys are really motivating me. ^_^ There are no author notes this time, I was too lazy to write them. LOL. Sowwie folks! I'm glad everyone loved the last chapter. On to the next one! 

Chapter 3- Deadly Details 

            Dante and Flame ran for what seemed to be miles. Almost at the outskirts of the town, Flame stopped and stood in front of a beige colored, two story house surrounded by a tall gate.

            "Home sweet home." Flame said dejectedly as she gazed at the house. "Come on." She added as she pushed open the gate and walked up the walkway to her house.

            Dante passed through the open gate and closed it behind him with a metallic click. He walked behind her up the three steps to the front door of her house and entered behind her. 

            "Have a seat." She said gesturing to the couch. "I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?" 

            Dante just shook his head. 

            "I'll be right back." She said as she headed toward the kitchen. 

            Dante watched as she walked away and as she turned the corner he turned toward the large living room window. He pulled back the curtain and gazed outside. Flame had been right, everything was clear, no zombies staggering their way.

            "I told you they can't get us here." Flame said matter of factly as she reentered the living room. 

            "You never told me why though?" Dante asked her, turning away from the window to look at her.

            She took a swing from the can of Coke in her hand and brought it away from her lips. "There is a spell protecting my house. The zombies can't pass through it." She told him. She sat down on the couch and continued to sip from her drink.

            Dante leaned against the wall by the window and crossed his arms across his chest. "So, Flame, what's the deal on this 'oh so powerful man', you told me about?" Dante asked her skeptically.

            She quirked her eyebrow at him. "You don't impress so easily, do you?" She asked him. 

            "After you've tumbled with the dark lord of the underworld a few zombies don't seem all that impressive." Dante replied nonchalantly. 

            "Yes, I've heard all about your battle with Mundus and other powerful demons." She told him. "You are after all legendary." 

            "Well," Dante said smiling sheepishly. "I'm not one to blow my own horn." He smirked. 

            "I've also heard of another hunter, who goes around destroying demons." She told him candidly.  

            The smirk from Dante's face diminished and it was replaced with a neutral expression, but something in those ice blue eyes showed emotion. A mixture of sadness and anger.  

            "In his own right he is becoming a legend." She continued. "I've heard this other hunter's lineage is powerful and unique in his own right. He is, apparently, one of a kind."

            "Thanks to his mother." Dante muttered under his breath.

            "Pardon me?" Flame inquired. "I didn't quite hear that."  

            "Look, tell me why you need my help or I'm out of here!" Dante said impatiently. "I have other things to do besides standing here listening to nonsense." 

            "Fine then." Flame replied curtly. "I need your help to kill this bastard." She told him.               

            "Why exactly do you want to kill him?" Dante asked her.

            "He's the one that killed everyone in this town, including my parents." She told him. "He slaughtered them without any mercy. I've been trying to kill him for many years, but I can't do it alone." She turned to look at him. "I need your help. I need to avenge my family." She declared. 

            Dante looked at her determined face and nodded in understanding. He knew all about avenging the one's you loved that were taken from you. He had avenged his family when he had killed Mundus. His thoughts wandered to the battle between him and Mundus. 

            "There's more." Flame told him pulling him out of his thoughts. "Lately he's been after me which explains the zombie attack in the cemetery. He finally realized I was after him and now I have become the hunted." 

            "How did he find out you were after him?" Dante asked her.

            "I got careless." She replied. "I got too close to him." 

            "How so?" He inquired.

            "It doesn't matter now." She said reprimanding herself. "He's also after anything that has power. Demons, devils, hunters, and anyone with a once of mystical powers. He wants them all to add more power to himself. He wants to become so powerful that he'll take over the world and there will be no one to stop him." 

            "I won't let that happen." Dante told her. "I'll stop him before he can achieve his demented goal." 

            "I'm glad I can count on you, Dante." She said gratefully. "I know with our combined powers we can stop him." 

            "How do we find him?" Dante asked her. "If he can attack us without even showing himself, this won't make it easy to locate him." 

            "Don't worry he'll come to us." She told him. "If he wants to take our powers he has to do it personally." 

            "Oh that's comforting." Dante said dully.  

            Flame smiled at him. "I doubt we'll have to wait long." She assured him. 

            "Good," Dante told her. "I'm not a very patient man."  

            "Yeah, I kind of figured that out already." She told him. 

            "So what are we doing until he shows up?" Dante asked her.

            "Maybe you should get some sleep?" She suggested. "You look tired." 

            "I am tired. I was driving all night." He told her. 

            "There's a guest bedroom upstairs." She told him. "You can use it if you want?" Flame yawned. "I think I need to rest too." She rose from the couch and headed toward the stairs. "Coming?" She turned back and asked.           

            Dante pulled away from the wall and walked behind her up the stairs. They walked through the hallway and Flame stopped on a door on the right. 

            "You can rest here." She said opening the door to the room. "My room is two doors down and the bathroom is on your left." With that she turned and walked away leaving Dante standing in the open doorway.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Another chapter complete. Questions, comments, please leave a review. Always glad to hear from everyone. So be nice and click that button down there that says 'Submit Review'. ^_^ See ya guys soon!  


	4. Guilty Dreams and Surprises

Lady Deadly Nightshade's Disclaimer: Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Flame, Gabriel, etc, etc, belong to me! Solely me! Thank you very much! ^_^ 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Wow already on chapter 4 of this here fic of mine. And so many reviews. You guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved. ^_^ As for my beloved Charlie, let it never be said that I never did anything for my beloved reviewers. Author Notes are after this little intro, my dear. ^_^

Author Comments:

**Kikoken**: ^_^ Yup, Gabriel is in the house! He'll be coming up shortly, well he kind of cameos in this chapter, but he will soon be appearing in the flesh. I haven't brought him in cause I don't know what he should wear!! LOL. I'm kidding! I already wrote down the chapter where he appears, clothed and all. 

**M. Masters**: Thanks for the compliment M. Masters. LOL. Sorry it's so short, that's just the way I write. I'm in the habit of ending it with people wanted more. *smiles evilly* Evil. Yes I know. Upcoming chapters will be longer, I hope. ^_^

**Charlie: **Ah my dear Charlie who couldn't review without author notes, yet he reviewed chapter 3 twice. LOL. ^_~ Well I hope you like the fic and review as many times as your heart desires. ^_^

**PoisonousFlower: **Yup, I create a new character. A female this time cause boy do I have a lot of OC's that are males. Got to love them all though! ^_^ Yeah, Dante will be kicking butt soon enough. LOL. I'm glad my writing relives some of your stress. Funny! Writing helps me to vent stress. It's a winning combination. ^_^

**Athar-Luna: **Athar, by the time you are reading this it is probably going to be your birth date. So happy birthday! *throws confetti and balloons* *Gabriel yells from other room. Gabriel: Happy Birthday Athar!! *Dante: yeah, babe! Happy birthday!* Ok, jump right in why don't you nosey folks. Anyways, I gladly dedicate the chapter to you! LOL. You know me all too well regarding, 'your are they safe in the house' comment. *smiles evilly* Just wait and see. ^_^ 

**Bustahead: **Thanks for saying I have some of Dante's personality down. LOL. I was just writing him as best as I could. Glad you liked Flame and don't worry Gabriel is coming, very soon! ^_^

**Alastar: **Thanks for your review. Ah yes drama over review names. Don't worry about Alaster with an E, I doubt he'll or she'll say anymore. They're end has been kind of quiet and if they do; well there is nothing I can do about it. It would be appreciated though that they took their drama elsewhere and not here on my review page. So don't fret Alastar and enjoy the fic. 

**Kisuya Sparda**: O_o Wow, obsessed with my fic, huh? Crazy! LOL. Don't go to overboard now. Last person that told me those words actually stole my character, so those words kind of bring back bad memories. Don't worry I don't think you're up to no good or anything, just making a comment. *hands ya a cookie* I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic though. ^_^ I will be updating as regularly as I can. Also I don't want any catboys to die, whatever that is! LOL. ^_^ 

**Alastor:** Another Alastor, this one with an 'o'. LOL! Lots of 'alas' something floating around. Glad you reviewed and thanks for the nice comments. ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Whew, finally finished. ^_^ Ok the chapter is next and I hope you guys enjoy it. ^_^ 

Chapter 4- Guilty Dreams and Surprises 

            _Dante walked through a maze where the walls were completely made of mirrors; ever so often he caught sight of his reflection. His red clothes and silver hair distinguishable as he twisted and turned in the mirrored passageway, trying to find a way out. As he turned a corner he came upon a dead end. He looked into the mirror and his ice blue eyes stared back at him full of rage. They turned a brighter shade of blue, glowing fiercely as they stared upon him. That's when he realized they weren't his eyes. These eyes were framed by jet black hair with occasional silver strands running through the black strands. _

_            "Gabriel?" Dante said uncertainly. Dante stepped forward, reached out with his hand. He placed his palm flat on the mirror, but the reflection didn't mimic his movement. The figure in the glass stayed absolutely still, eyes still blazing. "Gabriel, where the hell are you?" Dante asked the mirror urgently. "Why did you leave?"_

_            "You never wanted me." Gabriel replied, his eyes burning brighter. _

_            "That's not true!" Dante yelled at the mirror. "Why would you say that?" He added. "How could I not want you? You're my son!" _

_            "Your words, your lies, will not convince me anymore." Gabriel told him. "You've never been there for me."_

_            Dante opened his mouth to protest, but without a syllable escaping through his lips he closed it. Those words held some truth. After all Dante had abandoned him when he was a baby, but Dante didn't want to do it. "I had to give you up, so you could be safe." Dante explained. "I couldn't bear to lose you too."_

_            "To keep me safe?" Gabriel scoffed. "What a joke! Were you trying to keep me safe from you?" Gabriel demanded. "After all you were the one that succeeded in killing me." _

_            Dante lowered his eyes. "That wasn't me."  
            "Yes, I know you were brainwashed." Gabriel retorted. "Yet, somewhere inside you, you knew who I was and you were still able to fight me.  Drive the blade into me, cutting at my flesh." Gabriel said pressing a hand to his chest. "What happened to your promise of never hurting me in any way?" _

_            Dante kept his eyes lowered to the ground. _

_            "Look at me!" Gabriel demanded. "Look at what you've done to me!" _

_            Dante raised his eyes and gasped in horror. _

_            Gabriel had removed the hand from his chest and blood oozed down his clothes from a gaping wound. Gabriel lifted his blood stained hand toward his father's eyes. "You have spilled my blood and now it's all over your hands." Gabriel fell down onto his knees, weak from the blood loss. _

_            Dante's hands felt wet. He lifted his hands and they trembled slightly. When he looked at them he recoiled in fright. They were stained red with fresh wet blood. "NO!" Dante screamed, looking at his hands._

_            "Congratulations on acquiring your only son's hate." Gabriel said mockingly._

_            "No! This isn't real!" Dante screamed. _

_            Gabriel watched him with a sinister expression on his face._

_            "This isn't real!" Dante screamed at the figure of his son. He closed his hand into a fist and rammed it into the mirror, shattering it too pieces. _

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Dante bolted up from the bed with the speed of lightning that you would have thought he held Alastor in his hands. He sat up in the bed, sweat beads on his forehead and his breathing a little frantic. _Just a dream_, he told himself mentally and he sighed in relief. From his seat on the bed he gazed out at the window that was in the room and noticed a darkened sky. He wondered how long he had been asleep and when exactly had he drifted off to sleep anyway?

            A loud boom erupted over the sky. Flashes of lightning momentarily lit up the sky. Then the sound of heavy rain pounded on the rooftop of the house. Dante rose completely from the bed and peered out into the night. There was a raging storm outside. There was another loud rumble of thunder that ended with the sound of shattering glass. 

            _Shattering glass? Dante turned away from the window. He grabbed Alastor from where it was leaned on the night stand and headed toward the bedroom door. He pulled open the door to see Flame coming up to his door with a gun in her hand._

            "Did you hear that?" She asked him.

            "Yeah, it came from downstairs." He replied. 

            "Let's investigate, shall we." Flame said as she walked past Dante, gun loaded and ready. As they walked down the stairs the lights of the house went out.

            "Perfect." Whispered Flame in annoyance.        

            "Afraid of the dark?" Dante whispered teasingly. 

            "No," She replied. "I've never been completely in the dark. Besides why should I be afraid if I have the legendary Dante Sparda at my side." 

            Just as Dante was going to reply, they saw something stumble at the foot of the stairs. 

            "I thought you said they couldn't get in." Dante said tightly. He turned to look at the staggering zombie. The zombie looked at him then and its eyes turned bright red.

            "These aren't ordinary zombies." Flame yelled as she pulled the trigger on her gun, shooting some bullets into the zombie at the foot of the stairs.

            "What are you talking about?" Dante asked her. They headed down the stairs stepping over the fallen zombie.

            "These zombies are soldiers. In other words not your average zombie." She explained. "These guys are smarter, faster." 

            "That zombie you just shot didn't seem so smart or fast." Dante said observantly.  

            Flame went to the front door and pulled it open. She froze as she stood in the threshold. Her front yard was littered with an army of zombie soldiers. These zombies appeared more human, their flesh looked more alive, a yellowy color. They were dressed in armor. They held swords in their dead hands. 

            Dante appeared beside her with Alastor in his hands. "This time we fight." He said simply. He walked toward the zombies and stepped out into the pouring rain. "Come and get me worms for brains." He told them, signaling with his hand for them to come forward. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Alright another chapter gone. I had to add that dream sequence. LOL. I always have a dream sequence in my fics. *shrugs shoulders* Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Until the next time, probably in a few days, see ya! ^_^  

   


	5. An Unexpected Ally

Lady Deadly Nightshade's Disclaimer: Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Flame, Gabriel, etc, etc, belong to me! Solely me! Thank you very much! ^_^ 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I am here with chapter 5 and guess what it is long. The longest chapter so far. Whew! Oh and it has action and I must tell you guys that I hate writing action, I don't think I'm good at it at all. *frowns* So don't be too hard on me about that. Anyway, after the authoress notes, is the new long chapter!! ^_^ Enjoy everyone!

Authoress Notes:

**Bustahead- **Hmm, I think tackling him won't be necessary, but I won't say anymore. I will not reveal any plot, nope, nope. ^_^ Things will be clear as the story progresses. I will say one thing; Gabriel is going through a change. *places tape over mouth* ^_~ 

**Athar-Luna- **LOL!!! I had to have a cliffhanger. ^_~ Yeah, the dream scene was cool to write. I think it turned out well. I had to show Gabriel in another light. LOL! Yeah, you guessed it about the shields. *shakes fist* damn you! ^_~ Yeah, I'm trying to stay truer to Dante's personality. I'm glad you loved his comments. LOL! I hope you had a great B-day by the way! ^_^ (Gabriel: Athar, where's my croissant?) *LDN rolls her eyes* Oy! There he goes again. ^_^

**Charlie- **Look Charlie, I'm doing author notes again. ^_~ Thanks so much for saying you loved my imagery in the dream sequence. I'm glad to know you loved the chapter. I don't want to disappoint anyone. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**M. Masters- **Thanks for the review M.M. I'm glad you liked the dream sequence. ^_^ *hides behind Dante* Sorry I couldn't make it longer, but hey this chapter is my longest so far, so enjoy! ^_^ 

**Ms. Cornell- ^_^ **Glad to see you back and reviewing. I kind of went upload crazy last week, but the plus side you had a lot to read. ^_~ I'm glad you loved the dream sequence too. It was so cool to write it, though at first I had no idea where it was going. It ended up displaying some feelings of guilt from Dante about Gabriel. I will keep the chapters coming, Ms. Cornell, and I hope to keep ya hooked. ^_^ 

**Kikoken- **LOL! Nope, not trying to give you a heart attack, not at all. *evil smirk* LOL!! ^_~  Ah, I see your new OC is with ya. His name sounds cool. Is he the one in your DMC fic? LOL! And I see you have Kaiba with ya too. I love that cold hearted bastard too! ^_^ Well behind my boys Yugi and Yami of course *Yugi and Yami smile, Kaiba sneers* Gabriel will be here shortly. *Gabriel clears his throat* Yeah, what is it? *Gabriel: I didn't like that she called me hers. I only belong to you.* (LDN rolls her eyes) Don't worry about Kikoken, she's cool. Right, Kikoken? Besides she has Darion and he seems cool to me. Don't mind Gabriel Kikoken, he's going through something. ^_^

**Alastor- **Hey Alastor, thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. LOL! I will be mentioning you more often. Dante's sword is Alastor in the fic, so many more mentions. ^_^ 

**Vergil- **Oh Verg, you're back. I haven't forgotten you, it's just you didn't review chapter 3 where I based my author notes off of. Sorry about that. *frowns*  *places an umbrella over your head* Wouldn't want you to get sick, from standing in the rain. LOL! ^_^  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Wow, I think this AN's get longer every time I put them. Anyway on to the chapter! ^_^

Chapter 5- An Unexpected Ally 

            The zombie closest to Dante leapt at him with his sword extended, but before he could advance close enough to hit the red clad hunter, the zombie was struck by two beams of white light, sending the zombie back. Dante was oblivious to the light as he was preoccupied with another zombie that was trying to grab him. Dante rammed Alastor into the zombie's gut that had tried to grab him and swung the sword splitting the zombie in half.   

            A few more zombies headed toward him. Dante stood in a defensive pose and as one zombie neared him, he swung Alastor and cleanly decapitated it. Dante smirked as he saw the zombie fall and turn into nothing but bone. "More where that came from." He informed the rest of the zombies. 

            Another swipe of Alastor and another zombie down. A zombie swung at Dante and Dante successfully cut off the zombie's arm taking the sword from him. The zombie now defenseless came toward Dante mouth opened as to bite him and Dante placed a quick punch under the zombie's chin, dropping him to the ground. Before the zombie reached the ground though two bullets hit him squarely in the chest. Dante turned slightly to see Flame shooting down the zombies with her gun. 

            With the sound of bullets going off behind him, Dante continued to destroy the zombies with his sword, Alastor. With every swing of his sword a zombie went down and a body part went flying through the air. Yes the zombies had swords, but their puny swords were no match for Dante and Alastor. He saw Flame out of the corner of his eye head off toward the side of the house; apparently there were more zombies over there. When Dante had finished killing all the zombies around him, he went toward the direction Flame had gone earlier.

            When he turned the corner he saw Flame standing alone in the pouring rain. As a matter of fact Dante was soaking wet from fighting in the rain too. He noticed Flame kept staring off into the distance, her gun still smoking slightly. 

            "What is it?" Dante asked her.

            "There was another figure lurking around." She told him. "I fired a couple of shots in that direction and I haven't seen any movement since."

            The shrill sound of the cell's phone ring startled the rain drenched hunters. Dante turned on the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Dante speaking." He said into the receiver. "Trish, what's wrong?" 

            Flame watched Dante intently as he continued to converse. 

            "Are you sure?" He said nervously into the phone. There was a moment of silence as Dante just stared in the direction Flame said she had seen the figure. "Oh shit!" He cursed and he dropped the phone onto the ground, making a mad sprint into the darkness. 

            Flame could hear the urgent screams for Dante coming out of the dropped cell phone. She picked it up and turned it off. 

            "Dante!" She yelled out into the darkness. "Dante, where are you?" 

            She ran forward and out of the darkness she made out Dante's red clad figure coming toward her. What surprised her more was that in his arms he held someone. She could see the figure was dressed all in black. 

            Dante walked past her and toward the porch of the house. Sometime during the fight the lights had come back on. He entered the house and laid out the black clad figure on the couch. 

            Now Flame could see him clearly. He was indeed dressed completely in black, right down to his shoes. He had black hair and every other strand was silver. His facial features looked remarkably just like Dante's. "Who is this?" Flame asked him. 

            "This is my son, Gabriel Sparda." He told her as he checked Gabriel over for any wounds.  

            "Wait! Gabriel, the hunter that every one has been talking about is your son?" She said shocked. "I should have known!" 

            Dante's brows creased slightly as he noticed blood running down Gabriel's hand, pooling onto the carpet. "Yeah, he's my son and you shot him!" Dante yelled accusingly voice full of anger. 

            "I'm sorry!" Flame apologized. "I didn't know who the hell was out there!" Dante gave her a look of fury. "It could have been another zombie!" She said in her defense.

            Dante's ice blue eyes just gazed at her with rising fury. 

             "I'll go and get something to bandage him up." She said quickly and she back pedaled out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't really want to experience the legendary hunter's wrath.  

            Dante gently lifted Gabriel, so he could remove his black denim jacket. When he removed it he noticed he had a black shoulder holster with two identical silver handguns. They had _Gabriel Sparda_ engraved onto them in black calligraphy. Dante froze; shocked to see that Gabriel had the guns. Dante had sent the guns to Gabriel's adoptive parents' house and had asked them to give them to Gabriel if they saw him. He had sent the guns as a gift for Gabriel's nineteenth birthday. Dante had no idea; they had ever gotten to him though. He thought the guns were still at Gabriel's adoptive parents' house. 

            "What are you doing?" Dante broke out of his thoughts at the sound of the voice. He turned to see two light blue eyes staring back at him. 

            "Gabriel, don't move." Dante advised him. "You've been shot."  

            "I've been what?" Gabriel exclaimed shocked. He looked down at his arm and noticed a hole in his arm oozing blood. "Damn, I was careless." He chastised himself.   

            Dante had just been thinking that and he was glad that Gabriel had said it and not him. "Don't worry I'll bandage it right up." Dante told him. He grabbed Gabriel's arm and now that Gabriel was awake, he grabbed it not at all gently.

            "Ouch! That hurts!" Gabriel complained. 

            "The good thing is the bullet went straight through." Dante said observing the wound, completely ignoring the anguished look on Gabriel's face.

            "That's a good thing." Gabriel replied sarcastically. "How about not having a bullet hole in me at all." As Gabriel finished his sentence he was engulfed in a bright white light. It was so bright Dante had to shield his eyes from it. When the light vanished he looked back at Gabriel. 

            "Oh, wow. That's never happened before." Gabriel said astonished looking at his arm.

            "What?" Dante asked.

            "The wound is completely gone, blood and all." Gabriel told him.

            Dante looked at Gabriel's arm and it was completely intact. No bullet hole, no blood. "You said this has never happened before?" Dante asked him.

            "Not like this." Gabriel replied. "I mean I can heal faster then a human but I've never been able to heal just by mentioning I want to heal." He looked at his black denim jacket. "Damn." He said annoyed.

            "What?" Dante asked him.

            "You should have left the jacket on me. Maybe my power would have mended it too." Gabriel told him. "Now I have to buy a new jacket." 

            Dante stared at his son with an incredulous look on his face.  

            At that moment Flame entered the room with the first aid supplies. "Ok, I have everything you need to treat a bullet wound." She told Dante. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Gabriel sitting up and looking at her.

            "I'm assuming you're my father's trigger happy partner." He said derisively.

            She gave him a feeble smile. "Um, well…" 

            "Gabriel, that's Flame." Dante said giving introductions. "Flame, my son Gabriel." 

            "I'm so sorry I shot you, but I had no idea who was out there." She apologized. "I guess I got a little carried away."  

            "Don't worry about it. No harm no foul." He told her. 

            "I'm really sorry!" She apologized again. "Let me bandage you up." 

            "No need." Gabriel said and he showed her his freshly healed arm. 

            "Everyone is just so damn full of surprises." She said flatly, placing the now unneeded first aid kit onto the coffee table. 

            "How did you get here?" Dante asked Gabriel, ignoring Flame's remark. "Also how did you find me?" 

            "I drove here." He replied simply. "As for how I found you, well, I have many ways of finding someone." He said with a mysterious smirk on his face. 

            "Did you go to Devil Never Cry before you came here?" Dante asked. "Trish said she saw a glimpse of you there." 

            "Yeah, I was there." Gabriel's face broke into a mischievous smirk. "I hope I didn't scare Trish." 

            "I doubt you did." Dante replied flatly. "She called me on the cell phone to tell me you might be heading my way." 

            "Good ol Trish." Gabriel said fondly. "How is she doing?" 

            "If you had been at home for the past year, you would know the answer yourself." Dante said tightly. "Instead of just disappearing into the night without a word to anyone."               

            "You're right about that." Gabriel said contemplatively. "But if I had stayed home, it would have been like I was in jail." Gabriel said tightly looking at his father.

            "I was just looking out for you." Dante told him. 

            "Oh that's what that was." Gabriel said sarcastically. "It felt more like you wanted to keep me locked in my room with a little flap on the bottom of the door so you could feed me bread and water ever so often." 

            Dante curled his hands into fists and squeezed them slightly. "Don't you think you're over exaggerating?" 

            "No, I don't think so." Gabriel told him. He rose from the couch and grabbed his jacket. He stuck a finger in the hole of his jacket with a dismayed look on his face. Then he put on his black denim jacket. "Maybe this was a bad idea." He said heading toward the door.

            "Gabriel, where are you going?" Dante demanded. 

            He whirled around to face his father. "I'm leaving. Clearly I made a mistake coming here." He glanced over to Flame. "Pleasure meeting you, Flame. Maybe I'll see ya around and hopefully you won't shoot me then." He winked at her and turned back around. 

            "Gabriel, wait!" Dante told him. 

            Gabriel kept walking toward the door. He pulled open the front door and stopped at the threshold. He braced his arm on the edge of the doorframe as his breath quickened. He felt a pain radiate through him, then the pain focused on his back.  

            "Gabriel?" Dante asked uncertainly, looking at his son's back. "Are you all right?" Dante took a few steps toward him. 

            Gabriel didn't turn around but he shook his head. That was a big mistake. All of a sudden everything in front of him went black. He blinked his eyes, but the darkness engulfed him. He felt himself falling back and then he felt nothing.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Yeah, boy!!! Gabriel is finally in the house! I hope you guys were satisfied in the 'Gabriel department', if you weren't that's too bad. But the good news is there is more too come of him. ^_^ So comments, questions, leave me a review! ^_^  


	6. The Beginning: Back to Devil Never Cry

Gabriel: Right first off the disclaimer. LDN is making no profit off this fic. Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. My gorgeous self, Gabriel, and Flame belong to LDN. Solely her folks!! ^_^ 

Gabriel: Hey everyone, guess who's here? *laughs* Me, sillies. I will be the master of ceremony for this chapter. LDN, well she wanted to put this story on hold, she said something about 'lack of interest'. So I pleaded with her, begged her, to let me put up another chapter. *pouts* She is so stubborn, but I love her regardless. After all she did create me and I wouldn't be around if it wasn't for her. So anyway, it took a lot of work to persuade her to let me put up this chapter. So please enjoy it and review it. *puppy dog eyes* Pretty please! Oh I also get to do the review comments! SO COOL!!! ^_^ 

Gabriel's review comments:

**Athar-Luna: **Firstly, thank you for the croissant! It was so warm and buttery, just the way I like it. ^_^ *laughs* You know LDN loves to tease you about her stories, her and her evil cliffhangers. Yup, it's so cool that I'm finally back. Well LDN talked to you about me all the time, through the whole year, but I'm still glad to know you missed me. ^_^ You know secrets about me too, and you must keep it quiet or I'll have to kill ya! ^_~ Yeah, I like my healing power, means I'll never get sick! Yay!!! 

**Bachus: **Hey Bachus, I'm glad to meet you. LDN isn't here but she said its fine that you took over for M.M. Let M.M. know that LDN will e-mail as soon as she can. ^_^ Yeah, damn ff.net went bonkers on the link to this fic and LDN had to e-mail the administrators of the site. It was fixed right after that, which was so cool. I think it was the fact that I was threatening it with my guns though. Heh! ^_^

**Kikoken: ***blushes* Oh Kikoken, you spoil me so. I'm glad to hear you think I'm cool. ^_^ I would like to meet Darion too. LDN has considered your offer and she would love to work with you, but how will we do it? How will 2 sons of Dante meet in a fic? If you have any ideas e-mail LDN, she would love to hear from you. The only thing is the joint fic would have to wait until this one is over, cause of stuff…yeah stuff. I can't really say what it is, because LDN will be pissed at me. 

**Charlie: **Glad to see you're still reading Charlie. Well in my defense I didn't walk out on my dad cause I collapsed at the door. *sweat drops* I bet I looked weak! *frowns* Well this story is moving along I guess. Keep on reading. ^_^

**Poisonous Flower**- Look who's here. Late very late, but finally she has appeared. ^_~ LDN is glad to hear you like her action scenes cause between you and me, she was basically ripping her hair out on how to write them. LOL!!! *blushes* I'm glad to hear you're glad I'm back. Having a super healing power sure has its perks, watch. *cuts his hand with a knife and puts his hand up. White light envelops him and the cut heals in seconds* See how cool was that? ^_^

Gabriel: Wow that's it! I only get to do this for 5 reviews! That's so sad. *frowns* I wanted to do more; this things are so much fun!! Aw maybe next time if there is a next time that is. Ok so the long chapter is next, please if you are reading, review. Show LDN some love! ^_^

Chapter 6- The Beginning: Back to Devil Never Cry

            Gabriel stirred slightly, causing his eyes to slowly flutter open. He felt so warm and so comfortable. He turned his head to see a pair of blue eyes looking warmly back at him. 

            "Hey sleepy head." She greeted him affectingly. 

            "Where am I?" He asked her, his voice sounded heavy with sleep.

            "Back at Devil Never Cry." She told him. "You're home." 

            He cleared his throat. "How did I get here, Trish?" He asked her, still a little dazed. He slowly sat up in bed.

            "Your dad brought you. He's downstairs with Flame." She told him. She ruffled his hair affectingly.

            "Hey, not the hair." He mumbled. 

            "It's great to see you Gabe." She said with a smile.

            He smiled at the nickname she had given him. She was the only one allowed to call him that. "You too Tri." He replied with his own nickname for her. 

            "You've been greatly missed." She told him sincerely. "Where have you been?" 

            "I've missed you too." He told her. "I've been around." He answered vaguely. 

            "Yeah, I bet you've been around. I heard a couple of stories about a certain, handsome hunter. Off killing demons, devils and saving pretty girls." She said teasingly. 

            A few chuckles escaped his lips. "I hope I didn't take too much business away from you and Dad." He told her.

            "No, Dante and I have had missions. Nothing to big though." She told him. "Yet your dear father went out every night looking for you." She told him looking into his blue eyes. "He was really worried about you." 

            "Hmm," Gabriel said absently looking around his room. "Room looks different." He said observantly.

            "Yeah, it's called clean." Trish told him. "Apparently a word you and your father have never heard of." She added teasingly. 

            "Still cleaning when you're bored, huh?" He asked her.

            "Yeah, someone has to do it, unless we want to be over run with dust bunnies." She told him jokingly. She turned her head to the night stand and noticed the black holster with the twin silver guns. "Ah, I see you have your new guns."

            Gabriel turned to look at them. "Yeah, I went to my parents' house and they gave me the package they were in."

            "Do you like them?" She asked him.

            "Yeah, I do. They're very cool looking." He told her.

            "I picked them out." Trish told him proudly. 

            "Really?" Dante said from behind them causing them to turn their attention to him. He stood just inside the room by the door. 

            "Well it was your idea, but I picked them out." Trish reminded him, as Dante walked toward the bed. 

            "So what happened back there?" Dante asked Gabriel in a firm tone.           

            "Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" Gabriel told him innocently, a silly grin of his face. A few giggles escaped from Trish's lips and she quickly stifled them. 

            Dante gave him a very stern look. "No, I wouldn't." He said firmly.  

            "The pain started a few months ago and its getting worse." Gabriel confessed. "I have no idea why though." 

            "Are you telling me the truth?" Dante asked him suspiciously. 

            "That's the truth." Gabriel said raising his hands in a yielding manner, hoping that would put an end to the subject. 

            "In that case I want you to stay here and not help me with this mission. Trish you stay here too." Dante told them firmly.  

            These words immediately brought on an array of protests.

            "What? Why?" Trish demanded. "I want to help too!" 

            "I'm not a kid anymore! You can't tell me what to do!" Gabriel complained. 

            Dante rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine!" Dante said tersely. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, but before he left, his parting words floating toward them. "Do whatever the hell you want."

            Trish and Gabriel just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. A few minutes later they heard a door slam loudly from downstairs. 

            "Well, I'm guessing Dante's mad." She told him. 

            "You think?" Gabriel raised an inquiring eyebrow at her.

            Trish rose from the bed. "Get some rest." She advised him, ruffling his hair again.

            "Hey!" He complained, pulling his head away from her intruding hand. "Don't mess up my gorgeous locks. The ladies love um!" 

            Trish rolled her eyes. She grabbed a pillow and heaved it at him. It hit him on the top of his head. "Oh you Spardas and your hair." With those teasing parting words she walked out of his room.

            As Trish closed Gabriel's bedroom door she saw Flame coming up the stairs toward her. "Where's Dante?" Trish asked her. 

            "After he came back downstairs from visiting Gabriel, I asked him where he was going and he simply said 'out'." Flame told her.

            "Yeah, judging by the slam of the door I'd say he's pissed. They both have very short tempers." Trish said pointing a finger at Gabriel's closed door. 

            "Is he awake?" Flame asked. "I would like to see him." 

            "Yeah, he's still awake." Trish said moving away from the door. "Go ahead and see him." She walked past her as Flame knocked on the door. 

            "Come in." Gabriel's voice sounded muffled through the closed door. 

            She pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Hey." She greeted him closing the door behind her.

            "Hey Flame." Gabriel replied. "What's up?" 

            "I thought you might be thirsty." She said raising a water filled glass as she walked toward him. 

            "Actually, yeah I am." He told her. He reached out and took the glass from her hand. He proceeded to drink the water down as Flame sat down by his bedside. When he finished off the water he set the glass down on the night stand. "Thanks for that. My mouth felt so dry all of a sudden." 

            "No problem." She told him with a smile. "How are you feeling?" 

            "I'm fine." He told her. 

            "What happened back there? I hope it wasn't because I shot you." 

            "Nah, this has happened before, just not to the point of passing out though." He told her. "Did my dad leave?" 

            "Yeah, he was pretty pissed after he came down from seeing you." She told him. "What happened up here?" 

            "Not much, just that he's treating me like a baby again." Gabriel told her. "Gee, you die once and they go all psycho protective on you." He said in mocking annoyance. 

            "What? You died?" She replied astonished.

            "Yeah, it's a long story." He told her. He shook his head dismissively. "One that I don't want to go into." 

            "It's fine." She replied. "But how exactly are you alive?" 

            "Well," He said smiling slyly. He said a few words that were distorted by the loud yawn that came mingled with his words. "Wow, all of a sudden I feel so tired." He told her and after the yawn he lowered himself back down onto the bed. In the span of about thirty seconds his eyes were closed and he was deep in sleep. 

            Flame rose from the bed and a sinister smile appeared on her lips. She looked at Gabriel's sleeping face and her smile widened. "Out like a light." She said out loud to no one.  She leaned forward placing her face inches from his. "You are so beautiful." She told his sleeping figure, moving a strand of his hair away from his face. She leaned in closer, and pressed her lips softly onto his. The sound of the door opening and hitting against the wall behind her caused her to move her lips away from his. 

            "What the hell are you doing?" Trish's angered voice demanded. 

            Flame turned to face Trish. Her eyes were glowing red and the sinister smile was still plastered on her lips. 

            "Who the hell are you?" Trish demanded getting into a defensive stance. "Get the hell away from him!" 

            Flame flourished her hand and as if an invisible hand had grabbed Trish she was flung roughly against the wall. When Flame spoke her voice didn't sound like her own, there was a male voice overlapping with hers. "Ah, the beautiful Trish." Flame said smiling. "I didn't want to meet you like this, but eh well, there was no other choice."

            "Who are you?" Trish demanded trying to move away from the wall, but she seemed to be frozen in place. 

            "That is not important right now." Flame's overlapping voice replied. "I don't doubt we will soon meet in person." Flame turned away from Trish and went back to Gabriel's bedside. She bent over and picked up Gabriel's sleeping body, leaning him upright against her.  

            "Leave him alone!" Trish yelled, vainly trying to break away from the wall. 

            Flame smirked as she supported Gabriel's weight against her. "There is nothing you can do to stop me!" 

            Trish pulled away from the wall again and this time she was successful in breaking away.

            "Impossible!" Flame's overlapping voice yelled enraged. 

            Meanwhile Trish came rushing toward them or at least she tried too. She had barely taken a step toward them when Flame raised her hand again and a giant surge of flames came rushing toward her. Trish barely back flipped out of the way of the flames, but on her way down she hit her head on the wall in the hall, knocking herself out. 

            Flame smiled approvingly and with Gabriel still against her, she busted open a window and jumped out into the night. 

Gabriel: I've been kidnapped!!! Oh wow, what an evil cliffhanger! -_- LDN is so evil!!! All right folks, we need to motivate LDN again and tell her how much you guys like this story! So come on and click on that little button there to leave her a review! I'll appreciate it greatly if you do! ^_^ 

   


	7. Deceptive Appearances

**LDN's official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Gabriel, Flame and other OC's belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Hello everyone, it's great to be back. I would have updated sooner but I couldn't access the net. *laughs* But I'm here now and that's all that matters! Right? ^_~ Gabriel had fun being the MC of the last chapter, but well this time it's my turn. *smiles* Ok on to my review comments. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade's Comments: 

**Tailisman: **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the story! No worries there will be more! ^_^

**Kikoken: ***Smiles evilly* Muahahaha!! See the thing about me Kikoken is that I always and I mean always have something up my sleeve. Nothing is what it seems, unless I say it is. LOL!! Yeah, Dante is going to pop a vein. *sighs* Let's hope he doesn't kill me. 

Gabriel: Hey Kikoken, I got my pie! ^_^

LDN: Yeah I did buy him a pie. *hugs Gabriel* After all he's my baby and I can't deny him anything. ^_^

Gabriel:  ^_^

**M. Masters: **Yes!!! *echoes back to her in the long hallway of ff.net* LMAO!!! ^_~ Yeah, Flame took Gabriel. No one saw it coming and that's how I like it! LOL!! Like to keep you guys on your toes. ^_^ *looks down at you from the top of the cliff* Whatcha doing? LOL!! Sorry I had to make you wait M.M. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. ^_^

**Charlie: **Yay Charlie! Glad I still got you hooked. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the dialogue. I was trying to make Trish and Gabriel be like pals, you know? I wasn't too sure about the nicknames, but know everyone calls Gabriel, Gabe. So I guess it was all good! I hope you keep reading. ^_^

**Athar-Luna: **LOL! Another unsuspecting victim. *evil smirk is back* Athar, you know I thought you would have seen this coming. Glad to see I can still surprise ya! ^_~ I'm glad you liked the dialogue between Gabriel and Trish. I was trying to make it chummy. LOL! Yeah, I had to add the hair thing. I have a feeling Dante wouldn't like folks to touch them silver locks! *drools* About Flame? It will all be revealed soon enough. Something about Gabriel gets revealed in this chapter. -_- You already know what it is though! I told ya right after I finished the first part of this story! LOL!! Maybe you forgot, here's hoping! ^_^ 

**Bustahead: **Yes indeed. She drugged him, slipped him a mickey. LOL!!! No not the mouse! ^_~ I'm glad your OC was able to hold you back. Flame might have attacked you and I don't want my reviewers being attacked by my OC's. LOL!! ^_^

**PoisonousFlower: **haven't hit you over the head yet! ^_~ LMAO!!! You know I have a beating stick! LOL!!! Yeah, I've been watching him! He's been having too much fun with his healing power, but well it's a new power, so he should have fun with it. LOL! Well he be safe? Only one way to find out. Hopefully ff.net notified you. ^_^

**Vergil: **Hey Vergil, glad to see you around. I hope my umbrella kept ya from getting sick when you were standing in the rain. Am I diabolical or Flame? LOL!!! I hope you meant me. I have an evil streak in me. *bows* A pleasure to get your review. I hope to see more from you, beloved twin of Dante! ^_^

**Ms. Cornell: **Hey Ms. Cornell! ^_^ Glad to see you reviewing again. Yeah, Gabriel was kidnapped, but no worries. Ok well worry a bit, I guess. LOL!!! ^_^ I'm glad you liked Trish and Gabriel's interaction. I'm glad it came out the way I wanted. LOL!! You had a bad feeling about Flame did ya! LOL! You might have psychic powers or great intuition!  ^_~ Don't worry, review when you can! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Whew, finished!!! ^_^ Finally we have arrived at the new long chapter. Oh this chapter is revealing, finally after almost 2 years of creating Gabriel something about him will be revealed, something big. I know some of you guys figured it out at the end of the first story, but well me having finally revealed it makes it official. ^_^ Also…well I don't want to spoil the chapter so read on to find out what it was!! ^_^ 

Chapter 7- Deceptive Appearances

            Trish groaned as someone shook her. "Trish! Trish, can you hear me?" Dante was calling out to her in an alarmed voice. 

            "Dante?" She said absently. 

            "What happened? Are you all right?" Dante asked her urgently. 

            "Yeah," She said slowly reclaiming her bearings. "I'm fine." She added softly. She looked into Dante's ice blue eyes and saw relief cross his features at her words. Looking into his face, it reminded her of someone. In her mind she saw herself sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a boy with black-silver hair laughing with her at something they were watching. With a jolt she grabbed a handful of the silver haired hunter's red coat and gripped it firmly between her fingers. 

            "Trish?" Dante asked perplexed.

            Her eyes were wide as she remembered. "They've taken him!" She told him urgently. "She took Gabriel and I couldn't stop it!" She added anxiously. 

            "What?" Dante yelled. "Who took him?"

            "Flame took him!" She told him. "She went psycho and she took him."  

            "Flame? Took him…but she's on our side." Dante replied.

            "Apparently she's playing both sides." Trish said angrily. "I couldn't stop her!"   

            "Damn it!" Dante cursed slamming his fist against the floor where he knelt beside Trish. 

            "Dante we'll find him." She told him reassuringly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I'll make sure we do."  

            "I hope you're right Trish." Dante said solemnly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Gabriel's eyes slowly opened to gaze up at a grey ceiling. He winced and brought a hand up to touch the side of his face. His head was pounding, like if someone had used his head for a drum. He slowly sat up from the cold slab of steel that he had laid upon. It was completely dark around him and it didn't help him see better with his vision all blurry.    

            He leaned back against the cold wall and closed his eyes. Where the hell was he? Was he dreaming? He heard the quick click of heels on the floor, but he didn't open his eyes. He heard the click of a switch and he saw a flash of light through his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes to notice the steel bars that stood a few feet in front of him and beyond them stood Flame, a smirk on her face, but it quickly vanished.

            "Glad to see you're up." She said her voice very impartial. 

            "Flame?" Gabriel rose completely from his steel bed and walked toward the bars. "What's going on?" He asked her looking at her through the bars, inches away from her. 

            "Gabriel, you have to understand, that I didn't want to do this." She told him, sorrow in her voice. "I had no choice in the matter." Her eyes welled with tears. 

            "Where am I?" Gabriel asked her firmly. She simply stood in front of him, tears threatening to fall. "Where the hell am I?"

            Suddenly right in front of Gabriel's eyes, Flame's eyes turned a bright red. Her facial features took a sinister look and her mouth spread into a malevolent smirk. The voice that came out of her mouth was rough and manly sounding, but a hint of her normal voice remained. "Hello there," The new voice said. "I'm glad to have you here. Welcome to my home. I hope the accommodations are to your approval." 

            "No, your accommodations really suck! You couldn't even give me a mattress, now my back is all sore." Gabriel said sarcastically. "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with me?" Gabriel demanded. 

            "You will meet me soon enough!" The voice told him. 

            "Why don't you show yourself to me now and stop hiding behind a girl!" Gabriel challenged him. 

            The voice chuckled. "So impatient for one so young." The voice chided him. "But if that is your desire, then so be it." 

            Gabriel watched as Flame went back to normal, panting as she fell down to her knees upon the floor. He was about to ask her if she was all right when he noticed a figure dressed completely in a black hooded cloak behind her. The figure stood in the only darkness of the room and he was perfectly still, making it difficult to spot him.

            "Who the hell are you?" Gabriel shouted at him. 

            "I have heard so much about you." The figure walked forward into the light, but the hood kept his face hidden from view. "Finally I met the legendary dark knight, Dante Sparda." 

            Gabriel looked at the figure and laughed. A loud hearty laugh. The figure stood motionless, apparently shocked by this reaction. "I'm not Dante Sparda." Gabriel told the figure. 

            "You lie." The figure replied coldly. 

            Gabriel laughed again. "Why would I lie? It's the truth." He smirked at the figure. "You have the wrong man."

            The figure turned to Flame and roughly grabbed her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. He lifted her to her feet. "You idiot! Who the hell did you bring me? I told you I needed the dark knight." He said angrily into her face. 

            "Damon, I'm sorry! I couldn't get Dante, but..." 

            He flung her away from him and she fell roughly to the floor. She gazed up and looked at the figure. "I brought you his son, Gabriel." 

            "His son?" Damon said intrigued. "I thought his son was dead?"

            "No," She replied. "This is his son." 

            Damon stepped closer to the bars and held out his hand palm first. He seemed to be trying to sense something. 

            "What are you doing?" Gabriel asked irritated. Something inside Gabriel urged him to move out of the way, but he seemed rooted to the spot. 

            Damon with his hand still outstretched muttered some strange words under his breath and a light enveloped over Gabriel. The light was white but subtle, not intense like it had been before and the outline of his aura had a red tint to it. Damon's breath caught in his throat and he staggered back. With Damon's hand down the light around Gabriel vanished. 

            "What happened?" Flame asked him. 

            "I can't use his essence." Damon replied tersely. 

            "Why not?" Flame asked.

            "I can't use it because it's contaminated." Damon told her. 

            "Contaminated?" Flame looked at Gabriel, a questionable look on her face. "I don't understand."

            "His essence is not solely demonic. It's mostly angelic." Damon told her and by the tone of his voice, it sounded like he had a smirk on his face, but Gabriel couldn't confirm it since his face was hidden from view.  

            "Part angel?" Flame said stunned.

            Damon looked at Gabriel. "Isn't that correct, Gabriel?"  

            "Yeah, you're right. My mother was an angel," Gabriel said proudly. "And I don't appreciate you saying that I'm contaminated because of that. I'm proud of what I am. Very proud of my heritage and my parents." Gabriel said eyeing Damon fiercely. His eyes glowing blue, his temper showing.  

            "Calm yourself, boy!" Damon hissed. He turned to Flame. "You have failed. He is worthless to me. I cannot be healed using a half angel's essence even though he has traces of demonic energy in him."

            "Heal yourself?" Gabriel said softly in a puzzled tone. 

            Damon turned back to Gabriel. "Yes, I need demonic energy to heal myself from what I've become." He told him. Before Gabriel could ask what he meant, Damon lowered the hood off his head. 

            Gabriel gasped and pulled away from the bars. Flame too had stepped away from Damon. 

            Damon's face was decomposing. One side of his face was in perfect condition, but the other side was a rotting mess. The flesh had a dark green tint with small yellow pustules among it. As Gabriel watched one of the pustules erupted and a thick yellow liquid oozed down Damon's face. The stench of rotting eggs mixed with other putrid smells reached Gabriel's nostrils and he pressed an arm against his nose to keep the smell out. He really didn't want to retch in front of the bad guys. 

            Damon's face made a lopsided smirk, since only half his mouth was functional. "See, now you know why I need a powerful demonic essence. I am part demon, a demon that needs demonic essences to survive. So adding the essence of an angel will do me no good." 

            "Then Gabriel isn't useless." Flame told him. "Dante will come for him and then you can use Dante to heal yourself." 

            "My father doesn't know where we are." Gabriel said icily to them, removing his arm from his face. He looked at Damon and he couldn't hide the disgusted look from his face at what stood in front of him.  

            Damon placed the hood over his head again, hiding his hideous face from view. "That can easily be remedied." He told him. 

            "My father will…" Gabriel broke off as he convulsed violently. He felt the pain radiate through him again. "Oh, not now." He muttered to himself. He clutched his arms around himself. 

            "What's happening to him?" Damon asked Flame.

            "I don't know, but this happened when we were at my house as well." She told him.

            "No!" Gabriel whispered and then he cried out in pain. He felt the pain go toward his back again. The world went black again and he fell to his knees. He felt the bile rise in his throat and he vomited. Then he felt nothing.   

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Another chapter complete!!! Another cliffhanger! Yup, finally it is revealed. Gabriel is indeed part angel. I dropped some hints in the first story like: the white light around him, when he comes back at the end he's dressed all in white, his name is a hint too. LOL!! ^_^ I know some of you guys already knew, you observant people you! ^_~ Ah, and now we know who the bad guy is too. LOL!! What did you guys think about him? Now click on that there button and leave me a review! Until next time, everyone stay safe! ^_^  ****


	8. What’s the Deal with Flame?

**LDN's official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Her OC's Gabriel, Flame and Damon belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you! ^_^

*LDN enters with Lord of the Ring music playing. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *hums along and then stops* Hey everyone, I'm finally updating. I would have updated sooner but all the excitement over Lord of the Rings pulled me away from my uploading duties. ^_^ I just got back from watching it and my god it was so freaking awesome. I can't really describe it. Just that it was fantastic! Sadly that means the journey is over! ;_; I didn't really cry, not like some so to speak, but I still leaked a few tears. I'm going to miss seeing those characters in the big screen. ;_; Ok, no more tears and on to the author comments!

Authoress Comments:

**Kikoken: **Sorry Kikoken, but I always leave the chapter in a cliffhanger. Just my style of writing. Just to caution you, this one also ends in a cliffy. ^_^

**PoisonousFlower: **^_^ Glad to know that FF.net notified you or else we'd have to go medieval on it! LOL!! Watch out for Bilbo, he's behind ya! LOL!!! ^_~ Yuppers, Gabriel is proud to be half angel, I mean who wouldn't. *ponders* Well maybe not me** since I'm a  bit evil! ^_~ LOL!! I'm glad you liked my descriptions, although I think I could have done better. Don't worry about Gabriel, nothing bad is going to happen to him, or is it? ^_~  *starts singing* I love my baby yes I do!!! ^_^**

**SecretsofPandora: **Thank you for the compliments SecretsofPandora. *sticks out tongue* It wasn't short! ^_~  *pats your back* there, there, don't worry about Gabriel. Nothing bad will happen, um I think. ^_^

**Bustahead: **LOL!! Who knew we had similar OC's. Though Gabriel is only a quarter demon and a quarter human and half angel. LOL!! I hope I did my fraction right, not too good with math. Despise math actually. I think it's right, eh well. ^_^ 

**Athar-Luna: **Hey Miss. Waterfalls! LOL!!! Just messing with ya Athar! ^_~ LOL!! The truth is indeed out there. *X-file theme plays* Sorry you already knew the surprise regarding Gabriel, but I had to tell someone. So any other secret about him you already know, *frowns* you can pretend to be surprised though! LOL!! No comment on Flame. My lips are sealed ^_~ Nah you didn't miss anything, Damon is mine, came out of this crazy head of mine. *hits forehead* Ouch, hard as steel! LOL! ^_^

**Alastar: ***hands you a blanket and a cup of tea* Sorry to hear you've been sick. I hate being sick, its very disruptive of your life, not too mention you don't really feel like doing anything. I'm glad to see you're better though. ^_^ Thank you for the compliment on my ability to do twists. Glad you enjoyed it. ^_^ Ohhhh a question!! I was actually going to write out why Gabriel's mother couldn't come back in the first story, but I couldn't fit it anywhere and then that ordeal happened, so I kind of forgot. It will be a long story but I'll shorten it. ^_^ When Gabriel died, he didn't die in our sense of the word he sort of went to a different plane of existence. He met his mother there and she sacrificed her ability to come back so that Gabriel could get another chance to live. There is a lot more, but well I don't really want to write it all! LOL!!! If you still have a question about it you can ask me again! I know my explanation wasn't too good! ^_^

**Bluemizu: **Great to see ya around Bluemizu, I loved your dmc fic by the way! ^_^ LOL!! Yeah I tried to change Gabriel's personality a bit. Someone mentioned there was too much crying in my first DMC fic, so I'm trying to stray away from that. Trying to make everyone stronger, but there will still be emotion. Can't have a great story without some emotion. Yeah, more about Gabriel will be revealed. Free dry cleaning! LOL!!! We'll see about that! ^_^

**Charlie: **Hey Charlie. Well reading my first story won't help much giving you more information about Gabriel's mom, cause she's dead when it starts. LOL!! Sorry! But I'll give you a bit of info. Her name is Amara and she is indeed a full angel. She had black hair and light blue eyes. I would tell you more but then I haven't really developed her background. LOL!! Wow I had no idea my descriptions were that powerful that almost made you puke too. *hands Charlie a bucket* ^_~ Just in case you need it in the future! ^_^ 

**Lady Deadly Nightshade**: Yay, I'm done!!! I think this author notes get bigger as the chapters progress, its all good though. Ok now on to the chapter and its another long and revealing chapter! So please read and review!! Thanks! ^_^

Chapter 8- What's the Deal with Flame?

            Trish stepped into Devil Never Cry disappointment on her face. The door had barely closed behind her when abruptly it flew open, almost slamming into her. The door missed her by an inch or two and hit brutally against the wall, almost breaking off its hinges.

            "Watch it Sparda!" Trish said disapprovingly. "You almost hit me!"

            "Damn it! Not even a slight trace of them!" Dante cursed as he entered Devil Never Cry an angered look on his face. "Sorry." He muttered angrily in apology to Trish. He switched on the light and both he and Trish froze by the door. 

            Sitting at Dante's desk, twirling a dagger between her fingers and with a smile on her face was Flame. "Finally you two show up." She said gladly. She looked right at home sitting at Dante's desk.

            Dante advanced toward her pulling Alastor from his back.

            "Oh, no no," She said in a sing song voice. "You don't want to do that. I'm the only one who knows where Gabriel is." She reminded him.  

            Dante stopped in mid-step and Trish grabbed on to him, just in case he tried that again. Dante stared at Flame, his face taut with anger. 

            "She's right. We can't do anything to her." Trish told him reasonably, but that didn't stop her from glaring at Flame. 

            "Where the hell is he?" Dante asked directly, screw the preliminaries. Alastor sparked momentarily in his hand. 

            "Don't be hasty." Flame said calmly, lazily watching the dagger roll between her fingers. "He's all right, but he could use another set of clothes." 

            "What happened to him?" Trish demanded. 

            "Nothing too serious," Flame replied in the same calm tone. "But Trish could you be a dear and get me some of his clothes. I think he would appreciate it greatly."

            "Dante?" Trish inquired.

            Without taking his eyes off of Flame he said, "Do what she says, Trish." 

            Without another word, Trish walked past them and up the stairs to retrieve some clothes for Gabriel. 

            "Flame, I don't want to ask again." Dante told her firmly, impatience in his voice. 

            "All you need to know is that he's safe and he'll stay that way if you do what we say." She told him.

            "We?" He asked looking at her, and then it hit him. "You played me. You've been working with this maniac from the beginning." Dante realized angrily. 

            Flame nodded her head. "Yeah, I have." She admitted. "Everyone knows that you have a weakness for woman. You trust women blindly." She turned her attention to look at Trish as she reentered the room with a sports bag in her hand. Trish placed the bag on the desk top. "Thanks Trish." Flame told her gratefully. She rose from the chair.

            "Wait! What about that story about him having killed everyone in your town including your parents." Dante reminded her. "Was that all bullshit?" 

            "No," She said sadly. "That was true." 

            "Then why are you helping him?" Trish asked her.

            "You know what; even I don't know the answer to that question." She told them bitterly. "Maybe it's because I don't have a choice." She added angrily.

            "That's not true." Dante countered. "There's always another option."

            Flame smiled bitterly at them. "Maybe for you, but its too late for me." She grabbed the bag with one hand and with the other a flame danced in her cupped palm. "Please, move out of my way. I wasn't ordered to hurt you and believe me I don't want to." 

            Dante and Trish cautiously moved to the side, with their eyes never wavering from Flame. They gave Flame a clear passage to the front door of Devil Never Cry. She stopped just outside the door and looked at them.  

            "We'll contact you and tell you where to find Gabriel." She told them. 

            Dante nodded briskly, fury in his eyes. It was taking all his strength not to lunge at Flame and kick her ass. 

            "I'll take care of him till then." She told him truthfully. She turned back toward the street and then she was gone.

            "What the hell is her deal?" Trish pondered aloud. "First she's our ally, then she's our enemy and just now she says she'll take care of Gabriel until we get there. I just don't get it."

            "I don't get her either," Dante answered. "And what's pissing me off more is the fact that she's making us wait around with nothing to do. I can't wait to meet this boss of hers face to face. I'm going to kick his ass!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Gabriel paced back and forth in the small cell. He had finally regained consciousness and for the past twenty minutes or so he paced in a straight line. He felt like there was a raging emotional storm brewing inside him. He was angry, irritated, and disgusted. Not emotionally disgusted, it had more to do with the fact that his clothes were covered in his vomit. 

            _Ew__! I'm beginning to smell. He thought miserably to himself, not breaking his stride. Maybe if he didn't move he wouldn't smell it, but whenever he stopped he would start pacing again in a matter of seconds. He heard the sound of footsteps on the floor and he looked up to see who was coming toward him. He hoped it wasn't the guy with the rotting face. If the smell of him and the guy's face mixed again, he wouldn't be surprised if he fainted from the smell. _

            However that wasn't who was coming toward him. He saw an expansive amount of red and he knew who it was. His light blue eyes gazed unfavorably into her hazel eyes as she neared the cell. 

            "Aw," She said mockingly. "Don't look at me like that, especially when I have a present for you." She emphasized her words by raising the bag in her hand. 

            "I don't want anything from you." He said fiercely. "Not a damn thing." 

            "That's too bad then." She said miserably in the same mocking tone. "I have a change of clothes for you, but if you prefer to stay in those filthy threads, then so be it." She turned around and began to walk away. 

            "Wait." Gabriel called after her. 

            "Yes?" She asked innocently as she turned around to face him. 

            "I wouldn't mind the clothes." He told her. "If I stay in these any longer I might puke again." 

            "Glad to hear it." She told him as she handed him the bag through the bars.        Gabriel took the bag successfully without having to touch her. He really wasn't in the mood to touch her; she was a traitorous wench after all. Thanks to her he found himself in a cage like a monkey at a zoo. He looked into the bag and saw a light blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He recognized the clothes immediately. "Where did you get these clothes?" He asked her.

            "I paid a visit to your dad and Trish at Devil Never Cry." She told him off-handedly. "Something wrong with the clothes cause I didn't pick them. Trish did." She added seeing the look on his face.

            "No, its fine." He said caught off guard. "You really have guts, you know that don't you?" 

            "What do you mean?" Flame asked. 

            "You walked willingly into Devil Never Cry, business of the legendary demon hunter Dante Sparda and I don't even see a scratch on you." He observed. "Was my father there?" 

            "Yes, he was and he would have killed me on the spot, but I kindly reminded him that I had you and it was in his best interest not to hurt me."  

            He nodded his head in understanding. He reached into the sports bag and pulled out the light blue t-shirt. "Do you mind?" He asked her, slightly peeved. 

            "No, actually I don't." She told him. She crossed her arms and stayed rooted on the same spot.

            _Hmm, now I really am a monkey in a cage.  Gabriel thought wryly. __Screw it. He added. He needed out of these dirty clothes now. He pulled off the black dirty shirt and the cool air made his warm skin crawl. He flung the black shirt to a corner of the cell and he grabbed the light blue t-shirt. He pulled it over his head and he was startled as a cold hand touched his chest. In a swift motion he reached out for the hand as the shirt slide down his upper body completely covering him. _

            His hand gripped Flame's hand and he looked at her surprised. He wasn't expecting her to touch him. 

            "That was one mean looking scar on your chest." She told him. "Did that happen when you died?" 

            "Yeah, that's when it happened." He told her. 

            "Who did that?" She asked him. "Why did you get hurt?"

            "It happened because of my father." He replied flatly.

            "Dante? Did he do that? And you survived!" She sounded past astonished. "Is that why you hate him?"

            "I don't hate my father." Gabriel said defensively. "He didn't stick the blade into me. I did it to protect him, but it never would have happened if…" His words broke off. He realized he still held her hand and he was about to let it go when he felt a surge of energy between them. An image came into his mind. 

            He saw the figure of a woman kneeling near a body, she was weeping. There was another body beside the one she knelt by. He saw a figure stand behind the weeping woman and the woman quickly grabbed the dagger that lay by her leg. Her red hair whirled around as she rose to her feet in a quick motion, dagger poised to kill. There was a struggle between them and a look of shock spread on the red haired woman's face, then her eyes closed. He recognized the face. It was Flame. The image vanished and Gabriel released her hand. He looked down at his hand in shock, nothing like that had ever happened before.

            "What the hell was that?" Flame asked looking at Gabriel. 

            Gabriel looked up at Flame. "That was you. You were crying. You got stabbed. It looked like you died." Gabriel told her. "What does that mean, Flame?" He asked her. 

            "Yes, Flame why don't you explain it to him?" Damon said as he entered the room. 

            Flame looked back at Damon and then she turned back to Gabriel's expecting face.

**Lady Deadly Nightshade:** *still hearing her LotR soundtracks* Man I love these soundtracks!!! ^_^ Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review! Thanks! See ya guys later!!! ^_^    


	9. Flame’s Truth and Dante to the Rescue

**LDN's official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Her OC's Gabriel, Flame and Damon belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you! ^_^

*LDN enters with Gabriel and they are both wearing Santa hats.* 

LDN: Hello everyone. 

Gabriel: Hi guys! ^_^

LDN: It's a few days till Christmas and I wanted to update to wish you guys all a Merry Christmas and a great holiday season. It seems like time flew this month. I guess it had to do with all the holiday franticness of shopping and whatnot. I wish you a fantastic day on Christmas. May your heart be light and merry and all full of holiday spirit!!! ^_^

Gabriel: Yeah, guys! Merry Christmas!!! ^_^ 

*Dante walks in* Dante: Finally I get to kick some more butt!! I am the greatest devil hunter in the world. No one can stop me!! Not to mention I'm devilishly handsome.  (LDN and Gabriel roll their eyes)

*LDN goes up to Dante and plants a Santa hat on his head*

Dante: *Whining* LDN I was in the middle of my speech! 

LDN: You look fantastic with the hat on, matches your outfit.

Gabriel: *laughs* he kind of looks like Santa!

Dante: What? No way! I'm hotter then him.

LDN: oh brother!

Gabriel: ohhhh, you guys are standing under the mistletoe!

*LDN and Dante both look up. LDN blushes. Dante leans over to kiss her and with Dante still a few inches away LDN faints and falls to the floor.*

Gabriel: Dang dad you're good!!!

Dante: *grins*

Gabriel: with LDN out cold thanks to my father's charms, I get to do the comments again!! ^_^ So on to Gabriel's comments:

**Athar-luna: **Yup Athar, LDN loves her cliffhangers. She likes to keep you guys in suspense. Yeah, Trish got lucky the door missed her or did my dad get lucky, cause Trish would have beat his ass! LOL!! Yeah right now Flame is a mystery, but this chapter will clear some things up. Is that a new power of mine? I guess so. LDN is kind of fooling around with my powers still, but it looks like it is a new power. That line is funny, but I don't know what LDN was thinking at the time. I doubt Treebeard was in there, cause we all know who she fancies! ^_~ Yeah it was decent of Flame to do that, but I don't know about the part where she was staring at my body!! I feel dirty! Hey even full of vomit I look fine and don't forget it, Athar!! ^_~

**PoisonousFlower: ***laughs* Beats me where Bilbo went. Last time I saw him he was getting a big gulp at 7-11. LOL!! Yeah you guys were crying, but don't believe LDN. She was all sad too and she wanted to cry. I guess she didn't want to show her weaknesses. Oh course Flame will behave with me, because I'm LDN's precious!!! ^_~ 

**Kikoken: **Hey Kikoken and Darion!! Yeah, LDN loves her cliffhangers. Although this chapter doesn't end in a real big one, I think. ^_^ She updated this chapter rather quickly so please enjoy Kikoken! ^_^

**Bustahead: ***jumps back from Arson* is someone on a sugar high? Oh and I'm half angel, not quarter! ^_^ Wow, I'm flattered that you're addicted to this fic. I'm glad you like reading about me. I don't mind the crazy fans, because well LDN can be a bit nutty sometimes too. ^_^

**Ms. Cornell: **Merry Christmas to you too Ms. Cornell!! *puts a Santa hat on your head* Mixed emotions about Flame? Well this chapter should clear it up a bit. It will explain some things about her. Yeah, poor me, locked up and smelly. LDN loves to torment me, but the good thing is she brought me some clothes. So at least the funk was gone! ^_^

**Bachus: **hey there Bachus! Yes, LDN is an evil girl, a very evil girl. I think Flame will spill in this chapter, so that mystery will be cleared up. Tell M.M, that LDN (if she was awake anyway) wishes her a Merry Christmas! ^_^ 

**HellRaiser: **Thanks for your review, HellRaiser. Glad to know you enjoy the story. No worries LDN updates regularly. Actually this is the first story she's updated so fast! So keep your eyes open for the upcoming chapters!! ^_^

Gabriel: Yes it is so much fun to do AN's. LDN is still out cold so go ahead and read and don't forget to review! ^_^

Chapter 9- Flame's Truth and Dante to the Rescue

            "Don't keep him waiting." Damon insisted. "It's impolite."  

            Flame and Gabriel just stared at each other. Flame's lips quivered slightly. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. 

            Damon laughed as he walked toward them. "Well since she's tongue tied. I'll explain what you saw in that vision of yours." Damon said laughter still in his voice. "Well you see she's…"  
            "Shut up!" Flame yelled fiercely. "Shut the fuck up!" A dagger sprang out from her wrist sheath; she twirled it in her hand and pressed it at Damon's throat. 

            Damon chuckled. "Empty threats, sweetheart." He told her. "You know that you need me more then I need you." He reminded her. 

            Flame glared at him but begrudgingly removed the blade from his throat and placed it back into its sheath. She stepped back away from him.

            "That's a good girl." He told her condescendingly. He turned his attention to Gabriel. "Now, where were we Gabriel?" He asked pensively. "Ah yes, we were discussing the lovely Flame." 

            Gabriel's light blue eyes flicked to Flame, then back to Damon. "Enough with the games. If you know what I saw in that vision then spill it." Gabriel said with impatient annoyance. 

            "As you wish." Damon bowed mockingly. "The big secret about Flame is that she's already dead." 

            Gabriel's eyes went wide with shock. He turned to look at Flame and her hazel eyes were already staring at him. "It can't be true?" He asked breathlessly as he stared at her. She looked so alive, so animate. It just couldn't be true. He had seen those dead creatures at her house, now they were dead. 

            "I can assure you she's dead." Damon added. "I killed her myself." 

            "Then why is she standing here?" Gabriel asked irate. This was a game they were playing with him and it was a sick game. "Explain that to me?"

            "Of course," Damon complied. "It happened a year ago when my body began to rot away. I had stumbled upon a small town and I proceeded to kill everyone in it, including Flame's parents. I was using human essences for a while you see, but well they don't work so well. Anyway, our dear Flame arrived just when I was leaving and well you saw what happened." Damon concluded. 

            Gabriel stood silently letting everything he had just heard process through his mind. One thought stood out clearly in his mind. "If she was dead, why did you bring her back?" Gabriel asked him. "Why didn't you just let her die in peace, huh?"

            "That is an easy question to answer." Damon replied easily. "I was already feeling weak and I knew that she would be a powerful asset to me."

            "You've just been using her." Gabriel said disgusted. 

            Damon chuckled. "How do you know that she didn't beg me to keep her alive?" Damon told him. "No one wants to die. Everyone wants to hold on to that fragile thread we call life, including me." He turned to Flame. "That reminds me we have to get ready for Gabriel's dear old dad." 

            Flame nodded and silently she walked out of the room with Damon. Just as she was almost out of sight, she turned back and looked sadly at Gabriel. Gabriel's face mirrored hers completely. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Dante paced on the wooden floor of Devil Never Cry while Trish sat at his desk wearing an expression of worriment on her face. They were in absolute silence; there was nothing to talk about. Nothing to do, but wait in the utter silence. The ringing of the telephone, sprung them into action, but Trish reached the phone first. 

            "Devil Never Cry." She said into the receiver. "It's Flame." She whispered to Dante. "Ok, let me write this down." She grabbed a paper and a pen and wrote down an address. She hung up the phone and waved the paper at Dante. "We got it." 

            "All right, let's go and kick some major ass!" Dante replied. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Some time later)

            Dante and Trish stood outside looking at an abandoned one story warehouse. The full moon high in the sky illuminating the warehouse. 

            "Who the hell would build a warehouse out here?" Trish asked looking at it. They were in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by trees and dirt and sounds from nocturnal animals filled the night sky ever so often. 

            "I don't know." Dante replied. "Are you ready for this? 

            "Oh yeah, I'm ready." Trish replied. 

            "Then let's do this." Dante said with a smirk.

            They walked along the dirt and grass toward the small warehouse. There was no one around and that was a bit unnerving for the demon hunters after all they were expecting a welcoming party. As they reached the warehouse doors, Trish's booted foot tripped on something and she almost stumbling. Luckily for her Dante grabbed onto her to keep her from falling.

            "What the hell happened?" Dante asked her.

            "I don't know. I tripped on something. Maybe an upturned tree branch or loose stone or something." She told him.

            Dante turned around to see what Trish had tripped on. "Trish, it wasn't a stone or branch." He said as he let her go. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "It was him." 

            Trish turned to see a zombie rising from the opening ground. Grey clammy skin with an armor and a sword and behind him other zombies were popping up like daisies from the ground. Trish pulled out Sparda from her back and brandished it in front of her. "Hello handsome." She told the nearest zombie. She walked forward and raised her sword. Just as she was about to swing Sparda, the zombie's head exploded. 

            "Dante!" Trish complained. "He was mine!" She turned to see a mischievous look on Dante's face. 

            "Ah well, he's all yours." Dante pointed behind her at another zombie that was coming toward them.

            "Well thank you." Trish said gratefully. Dante simply nodded. Trish turned and swung Sparda in a high arc. She cleanly took off the zombie's head. The zombie's body fell to the ground with a thud. 

            "Nice," Dante said approvingly. "But too clean for me." He raised Ebony and Ivory at the remaining zombies and pulled the triggers on his beloved guns. A stream of bullets tore though the zombies, especially their heads. This caused zombie bits and fluids to splatter everywhere.

            "Ew, zombie brains." Trish said in disgust as she side stepped away from the flying bits of zombies heading toward her. She watched Dante shoot off his guns with a look of sheer enjoyment on his face. 

            At last the last zombie was dropped and the silver haired hunter's guns fell silent. Smoke seeped out of the ends of his twin handguns. "Is that it?" Dante asked disappointed, a slight frown on his face. 

            "I think so." Trish told him. "You made quite a mess too." She added as she observed the ground littered with zombie parts. 

            "You could always offer to clean it up for them." Dante quipped.

            "Ha! Ha!" Trish said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him. She headed for the warehouse door. "Come on funny man, we still have to rescue your son or did you forget about that?" She opened the door of the warehouse.  

            "No, I know what I have to do," Dante told her, his tone serious. "And believe me those bastards are going to pay for messing with me and my son." He walked past her and into the warehouse. 

**Gabriel: **Another chapter complete! LDN is still out. LOL!! My poor creator! Well everyone please review and Have a Merry Christmas! Later everyone!!*starts singing Have yourself a merry little Christmas and walks away* 

 **   ****  **

 


	10. Gabriel’s Mysterious Plight Revealed

**LDN's official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Her OC's Gabriel, Flame and Damon belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you! ^_^

**Lady Deadly Nightshade:** Ah finally here I am. Sorry I took my sweet time updating, but I was a bit distracted, but I'm newly focused and ready to continue on this fic of mine. I hope everyone had a great New Years and holiday season in general. So without further ado, authoress comments are below and the newly updated chapter. The new chapter has another surprise for you guys. So read on and review. ^_^

Authoress Comments:

**Kikoken:** LOL!! Sadly I fainted. Imagine though if he was real, damn! Hotness!!! ^_~ I might faint again. *Gabriel comes and pours a cup of cold water on her head* AHHH! Damn that was cold. *Gabriel: Just making sure you stay awake. ^_^* *Scowls at Gabriel as he leaves* Ugh, that boy! LOL!!! *Gabriel comes back. Gabriel: Oh Kikoken thanks for the bread and Gameboy. I loved my presents.  *gives Kikoken a hug* ^_^ LDN:Yeah, that was nice of ya Kikoken. You made Gabriel all happy. He's getting spoiled, I tell ya. You have my thanks for that. I saw you posted new chapters and I will check them out soon. ^_^ 

**Dante: **I see you're still floating around. Dante, dear, I do have a PS2. How do you think I play DMC! ^_^ I got the two towers for Christmas, but not RotK. I've passed it already though, but I'm waiting for my B-day so someone will buy it for me. ^_^ 

**PoisonousFlower: **Purrrrrr! LOL!! I sure will purr. *Gabriel watches her as if she has gone insane. Gabriel: Rigghhttt!* *LDN hugs Gabriel and ala Gollum. LDN: my preciousssss!!! LOL!! *evil smirk* Yup she's dead. LOL!! Always expect the unexpected by dear friend. I think fighting zombies would be fun if you are as far as way from the zombie bits as possible. Otherwise your clothes will get dirty. LOL!! *hands ya a sword and makes a zombie appear* Have fun PF!!! ^_^

**Bustahead: ***Gabriel shrugs back. Gabriel: I don't know why she fainted.* LDN: Um well, in my defense. Ah forget it. I passed out like a weenie. LOL!!! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year too Bustahead. ^_^ *Gabriel is being hugged by Arson and yells for help with his eyes closed. Gabriel: help me!! Get him off of me! *LDN taps him on the shoulder. LDN: No one is hugging you. He's gone. *Gabriel opens his eyes. Gabriel : *Sheepishly* Oh, right. *LDN: Rolls her eyes at her OC mutters: weenie* *Gabriel: huh, LDN?* LDN: nothing! ^_~ LOL!!!

**SecretsofPandora: **LOL!! Yeah it was quick, this one well it's a bit late. Sorry about that. You forgive me though, right? ^_^ Yeah the zombies better watch out Dante is in kill mode. LOL!!! I hope you had a fantastic Christmas! (Hugs and hot chocolate) ^_^

**Athar-Luna: *** a crown appears on LDN head and a man appears. Man: I dub thee Queen of Cliffhangers!* Oh cool, I'm a Queen now! LOL!!! ^_~ Gabriel: oh LDN, so does that make me a Prince?  (LDN: *thinks* Um no. Gabriel: ;_; LDN: Geez ok you're a prince. Gabriel: Yeah!!! * A crown appears on his head too* Sheesh! LOL!! I'm glad you pointed out the little humor at the end because I loved writing that part. LOL!! ) O_o you knew about Flame? I can't hide things from ya, can I? Well I won't say no more, Flame, well it's a secret about her. Ha! I almost said it, but I caught myself. LOL!! Yeah, the fights are coming up, lots of them. I hate writing action though! -_-

**Ms. Cornell: ***hands ya a tissue* don't cry Ms. Cornell, it's not that sad is it? Ha another one that guessed about Flame. No my evil cliffhangers must stay secret. ^_~ LOL!! I was so happy that you liked that part Ms. Cornell, because I would bust up when I looked at that part every time. I loved those lines too. Thanks for saying I can mix humor with drama, though at first I wasn't sure if I should  do it, because it didn't seem appropriate with Gabriel being kidnapped, but I thought what the hell and I left it in. So glad I did too. Keep on reading MS. Cornell because more is coming. ^_^

**Bluemizu: **LOL!! Don't worry Bluemizu, as soon as I heard I had reviews I woke up. I love getting reviews, brightens up my day! ^_^ Ohhh there are more plot twists coming, big ones I say, big ones. There is one here too! *mysterious smile* keep reading to find out what it is. LOL!!! ^_^

Chapter 10- Gabriel's Mysterious Plight Revealed

While Dante and Trish fought the zombies outside…

            Gabriel stood by the bars of his cell with his head against the cool steel of the bars. He was deep in thought. He had to find a way to get out of here before his father and Trish arrived. He didn't want to put them in any danger. He heard footfalls coming toward the room and he glanced up from the bars. He saw Flame and Damon, now dressed in a red hooded cloak enter the room. _Oh what now? _He thought in annoyance looking at them as they approached the cell.  

            "Look at you two. Nice matching outfits. What a lovely couple you two make." Gabriel said sarcastically. Then he noticed a syringe in Flame's hand. "What's that for?" He asked her. 

            "It's a present for you." Damon told him coolly. 

            "You're not sticking me with that!" Gabriel said defiantly.

            "Who said you had a choice in the matter?" Damon asked in his cool tone.

             Gabriel gasped as he felt the pain return, but this time it was stronger. He clenched his teeth as he felt the pain radiate through him again and he staggered back from the bars. _These damn pain attacks always pick the right moments to appear. He thought bitterly to himself. He felt the pain head to his back and linger there. _

            "Another attack, huh?" Damon said unsympathetically. "Do it now, Flame. While he can't fight you!" Damon ordered her.  

            Flame moved toward the cell door. She placed the key in the lock and opened it. She stepped through and gave the syringe a gentle push at the bottom and a small jet of clear liquid shot out of the tip. 

            "Get that away from me!" Gabriel yelled at her. Then he did something he'd never done in his whole life, he swung at her. He'd never hit a woman in his life and he still hadn't.

            Flame easily deflected his blow and grabbed on to his wrist. Using his momentum, she flung him against her and held him. 

            Gabriel struggled against her. He couldn't break away from her though. When had she gotten so strong or more importantly when had he gotten so weak? 

            "Sorry." She whispered as she sunk the needle into his neck. She injected all the clear liquid into him. 

            Gabriel went limp in her arms and Flame laid him down on the steel bed of the cell. Gabriel's eyes were still open and those drug clouded light blue eyes of his stared accusingly into her hazel ones.

            "Sorry." She whispered again before she turned around and walked out of the cell. Now that they had completed their task, Flame and Damon walked out of the room.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Dante and Trish stepped through the door of the warehouse and came upon a small empty room. Off to the side of the room there was a hallway and the end of the hallway was illuminated. They glanced around the room as they walked toward the hallway, it was empty. 

            "Come on, let's go." Dante told Trish at the entrance of the hallway. They proceeded down the hallway and came out in a large room with another hallway on the opposite side of it. 

            "Should we continue?" Dante pondered aloud as he looked at the other hallway entrance. 

            "Dante!" Trish exclaimed suddenly.

            "What?" Dante asked as he turned to look at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a cell with someone inside it. 

            They approached the cell to see an awake, yet groggy Gabriel looking back at them from his steel bed. 

            "Dad? Tri?" He mumbled. "Is this a dream?"

            "It's not a dream, Gabe! We're really here!" Trish told him reassuringly. 

            "You're here! It's not a dream." Gabriel whispered relieved to himself. 

            Dante tried the lock on the cell and it didn't budge. He pulled out Ivory and shot the lock, successfully opening it.

            "Get him out, Trish. I'll cover you." Dante said in a low voice, it almost sounded like a growl. 

            Trish entered the cell and went to Gabriel who was still mumbling about it not being a dream. 

            "I think they drugged him." Trish told Dante.

            "I know they did." Dante replied angrily. 

            Trish lifted Gabriel off the steel bed and supported his weight against her. With him securely against her she walked out of the cell. "Let's get out of here." Trish told him. 

            Dante turned to look at them. He placed his hand on the side of his son's head. He ran his hand over his son's black and silver strands of hair. His ice blue eyes looked into his son's clouded light blue ones. Anger surged through the silver haired demon hunter. "Take him home." He told Trish. "I'm not leaving without a little payback." 

            "Glad to hear it." A voice said from across the room. The two demon hunters turned toward the voice and they saw Flame with the red hooded figure. 

            "Dante Sparda, we finally meet." The figure said joyfully.

            "Indeed we do." Dante replied curtly with an icy stare.                             

            "My name is Damon." The red hooded figure said. 

            "I don't really care what your name is." Dante replied annoyed. "Just know that I'm going to kick your ass."

            "Is that so?" Damon replied.

            "You better believe it." Dante said with a smirk.  

            With all the attention in the room focused on Dante and Damon no one but Trish noticed when Gabriel convulsed violently. She turned to check on him and she gasped. Like magic she saw two objects protrude out of his back. The objects extended and they were a few inches taller then Gabriel. They were rounded at the top and layered getting narrower at the bottom. They were shiny black and feathered like a crow's wings. They were also very soft. 

            "What is it?" Gabriel mumbled at Trish's surprised expression. He was pretty out of it, trying to fight the drugs and all. Luckily he had been drugged or else the birth of his wings would have been very painful. 

            "Gabe, you have shiny black wings protruding from your back." Trish told him astonished. 

            "How nice." Gabriel said wryly as a small smile appeared on his face. Then finally the drugs took over his system and he passed out. 

**LDN: **See I told ya something else would be revealed. Now we know why Gabriel was getting those pain attacks. My poor baby! He finally got his wings!!^_^ Oh and also I loved that part where Dante touched Gabriel's head. It was subtle, but powerful. Well that's what I think, anyway. ^_^ Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, please leave a review. Till next time, see ya!! ^_^ 


	11. The Fight for Souls, Part 1

**LDN's official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Her OC's Gabriel, Flame and Damon belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you! ^_^

**Lady Deadly Nightshade:** Hey everyone, long time no see, right? Sorry about that, but I put this fic on the backburner and for a long time too. I am ashamed of myself! ;_; Well I'm finally here with a new chapter! Yea! You don't know how happy Gabriel is about that. He's not here though. I had to lock him up in the closet because he kept poking me to update. LOL!! ^_^ Well no authoress comments in this chapter so go right in and dive right in to the chapter! Read and review please!

Chapter 11- The Fight for Souls, Part 1

            Dante partially turned his head to see why Trish had gasped. Before he noticed why though, he caught sight of Trish's face. There was a look of complete shock etched on it. Her eyes were wide as she looked right into his eyes. _What the hell? _He thought to himself_._ He rolled his eyes away from her and looked toward his son. "Now that's something you don't see everyday." He said thoughtfully as his eyes roamed over the shiny black feathered wings of his son. He wasn't shocked at seeing the wings; it wasn't a new sight to him.  

            "Do it now, Flame!" Damon ordered in a hiss. "While they are distracted!"  

            Flame took a few steps forward and extended her arms out in front of her, palms first. Jets of red flames flew out of her hands and headed toward Dante and Trish. 

            "Incoming!" Trish yelled as she caught sight of the flames, snapping out of her shock.  

            They barely had enough time to fling themselves on to the ground in opposite directions. Dante to the left and Trish to the right, using her body to protect an unconscious Gabriel against the flames. When the flames dissipated Trish and Dante rose as one from the floor, standing side by side.  

            "Is he all right?" Dante asked Trish as he kept his eyes forward on Flame and Damon. 

            "Yeah, still out though." Trish replied, her own eyes on Flame. 

            "You take psycho pryo," He told Trish. "And I'll take Mr. Shyness under the cloak."

            Trish nodded her head. "Of course." She said in complete agreement. 

            Damon lowered his hood and gave Dante and Trish an eyeful of his rotting disfigured face. 

            "Ew!" They both exclaimed in unison, completely grossed out.  

            "Glad you got him." Trish said relieved. 

            Dante didn't say a word, just made a face of pure disgust. "I wonder if my clothes are scotch guarded against rotting flesh." Dante mused aloud.   

            "Enough of this chatter!" Damon yelled furiously. A chunk of his rotting flesh slid down from his face and fell onto the ground with a wet splat. 

            "Yup, really glad he isn't mine." Trish commented relieved. She unsheathed Sparda and with her free hand motioned for Flame to come toward her. 

            Flame unsheathed her red handled daggers, twirled them between her fingers and poised herself into a fighting stance. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*            

            "I guess we should dance too." Dante told Damon calmly.

            "I agree." Damon replied just as calm. He raised his hand, causing Dante to levitate a few inches off the floor.

            "What the hell?" Dante exclaimed as he floated in the air. "What are you doing?"

            Damon sneered and with a flick of his wrist he sent Dante flying. Dante slammed toward the wall and he hit hard. On impact the wall cracked and plaster from the wall fell onto Dante's fallen form. Almost immediately Dante stirred.   

            "Shit!" Dante said as he rose from the ground, dusting off his beloved crimson coat. "That just wasn't fair, handsome." Dante said mockingly. 

            "Who said we had to play fair?" Damon replied innocently. 

            Dante smirked. "Glad to hear you say that." He told him. "I sure as hell don't want to play fair." He added as he whipped out Ebony and Ivory.

            Damon looked at the handguns with fear; he was out in the open. Fair game so to speak. 

            This caused the smirk on Dante's face to widen as he pulled the triggers on his beloved handguns.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Flame ran over to Trish with her daggers in her hand, ready to strike. When she reached striking distance, she sprang her dagger forward to attack.

            Trish easily blocked it by kicking Flame's hand away. Trish had successfully deflected the attack, but Flame still managed to hold on to her dagger. Flame quickly sent her other dagger forward, but Trish, punched her arm away.

            Flame tried again aiming for Trish's mid section. Trish sidestepped to the right and kicked Flame in the back. Flame stumbled for a second but quickly regained her balance. Meanwhile Trish had positioned Sparda and now she was ready to attack with her blade. 

             Trish swung Sparda and Flame blocked the blow with her daggers. One of the daggers held Sparda high, while the other held it low. 

            "You're good." Trish commented panting slightly. 

            "Likewise." Flame replied, her own breath quick. She maneuvered her daggers in a circle and she broke the blades apart. She moved back from striking distance. "Since we are equal with our blades, how about hand to hand combat instead?" She offered, still out of breath.

            "Sure, whatever you want." Trish said through an intake of air. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Dante's guns sent an onslaught of lead toward Damon. Damon wisely ran for cover, but quickly realized there was nothing to hide behind in the empty warehouse. So basically he just ran around trying to avoid the bullets from Dante's babies. Dodging right, dodging left, ducking, scrambling, as the bullets passed near him making whizzing sounds.  

            Dante was relentless on the triggers of his guns, sending wave after wave of bullets at him. As he shot off his guns he walked very slowly toward Damon's darting figure. "You can run but you can't hide." Dante told him. 

            Damon probably would have had a comeback for Dante that is if some of Dante's bullets hadn't found their mark. Dante watched one of his bullets hit Damon in the leg, causing him to stagger. A second later another hit his mid section and finally one through the arm. 

            Damon collapsed onto the ground, face first. 

            Dante reached Damon's fallen figure and with the tip of his black boot he turned him over onto his back. Dante grimaced as he looked at the decaying face of his adversary. Damon's eyes were closed and Dante didn't notice any type of movement. He kicked him slightly with his boot and aimed his gun to shoot in case of any tiny movement, there was none.  

            "One down one to go." He said looking at Damon. He looked away from him and glanced around the room. He saw Trish was still fighting with Flame and Gabriel was still out on the ground away from the fight. He stepped over Damon's body as he headed toward his son, or he tried to anyway. He had barely taken a few steps pasts Damon's body when someone grabbed him from behind, holding him firmly across the chest. 

            "Surprise." Damon said his rotting face an inch away from one of Dante's perfect cheeks.

**Lady Deadly Nightshade:** Yes another chapter complete! I hope you guys liked it and that it was well worth the wait. Ha another cliffhanger too! Evil is I, evil I say! LOL!! ^_^ Well I'll see ya guys later. Have a great remaining weekend.  


	12. The Fight for Souls, Part 2

**LDN's official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Her OC's Gabriel, Flame and Damon belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you! ^_^

**Gabriel: **Hey everyone! Long time no see! ^_^ Yes I am finally out of the closet! 0_0 Oh wait that didn't sound right!

**Dante: ***laughing* Son you have something to tell me? 

**Gabriel: -**_- That's not what I meant. I meant that LDN finally released me from her closet. I think I poked her one too many times. Which brings me to why she released me, my poor creator is sick. And today, well Sunday is her Birthday. Poor thing, sick on her b-day, it was her dad. He's the one that's sick with the flu. She didn't want to update but I reminded her that she promised Athar and so she told me to do it! ^_^ Which is cool with me! 

**LD**N: *yells from her bed* Yeah, thanks to Daddy's germs I'm in quarantine! 

**Gabriel: **Yup, she has to use his desk to access the net. So bam that's germ central! So she's sends me to update, *sarcastically* see how nice she is! LOL!! I'm kidding she's cool! Besides I can't get sick, I can easily heal myself! So let's help her feel better by giving her some reviews! K guys! ^_^

Chapter 12- The Fight for Souls, Part 2

            Flame moved forward toward Trish and quickly did a roundhouse kick. Trish quickly back flipped out of Flame's leg range. Trish dropped low to the ground and did a low kick, sweeping her leg out to connect with Flame's ankles. As Flame fell toward the ground, Trish flipped forward onto her feet. 

            Before Trish could attack her again, Flame quickly got to her feet. She clenched her fist and swung her right hand at Trish. Trish easily blocked her hand with her left hand while using her right to swing back at Flame. Unlike Flame's swing, Trish's successfully connected with Flame's cheek. The force of the blow caused Flame to stagger back, but before she could recuperate Trish sent a hard kick to Flame's mid-section, dropping her to the floor again. 

            "You're no match for me." Trish said haughtily as she glanced down at Flame's fallen figure. 

            Flame lay on the floor face up and panting, trying to gather her breath. Blood dripped from the edge of her mouth, sliding down onto the floor. "It doesn't matter now." Flame told her rising slightly from the floor. Flame sat on the floor and she spat out some blood landing on the floor beside her. 

            "Why is that?" Trish asked slightly annoyed.

            "Damon's won." Flame told her plainly.

            "What?" Trish exclaimed shocked. She turned around to see Damon holding on to a struggling Dante. Weird words floated toward her ears and a second later a red light enveloped Dante. It was very bright that it caused Trish to squint her eyes against it, but as the seconds pasted the red light lost its consistency. It seemed to be leaving Dante and going into Damon. 

            As the light was been absorbed, Damon's face began to change back to perfection. While Damon was visibly healing Dante was weakening. Dante stumbled down onto his knees with Damon still devouring his essence, his soul. Dante's eyes landed on Trish and his mouth opened apparently asking for help, but no sound came from his lips. He reached out for her with his hand, but an instant later it fell limply to his side.  

            "Dante!" Trish yelled out in alarm. She headed toward him, but Flame latched on to her, pining Trish's arms behind her. "Let me go! I have to help him!" She yelled as she struggled. 

            "No, it won't do you any good." Flame told her. "He'll steal your essence too!"   
            Trish still struggled against her. "I don't care! I have to help him!" Trish couldn't break away from Flame. She could only watch in terror as the light vanished and Dante's eyes closed. She watched as his body slumped down face first onto the ground. "Dante!" She yelled desperately. 

            Damon stood by Dante's fallen body a whole man again. His face was once again whole with a light bronze tint to his skin. He had shiny black hair and his brown eyes gleamed with the newfound demonic essence he had ingested. He wore a smile of triumphant on his face.  

            Trish broke away from Flame as her hold had loosened and rushed to the fallen hunter's side. She tried to kneel down beside him, but Damon grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. He pushed her brutally against the wall and pinned her there by holding her by the throat. He began to mutter the strange words again and a yellow light enveloped over Trish. 

            "No!" Trish protested, trying to break free. With her free hand she threw some yellow electricity at him. It didn't even faze him and he began to devour her essence too. Trish continued to fight him, but to no avail and there was no one to help her. She glanced over to Gabriel and he was still unmoving on the ground and Dante was face down on the ground, equally unmoving. She didn't even want to think about his condition as she stared at his body. Was he even still alive? She looked back at Damon's newly perfect face, his lips twisted in a sinister sneer as her essence flowed into him. 

            "Don't worry you'll be with him soon and that half-angel will join you too." He told her mockingly.

            "Screw you!" Trish muttered. 

            "We don't have time for that sweetie." Damon countered. 

            Trish replied to that by simply spitting on his face. Things weren't looking so good for her. 

            He laughed heartily at her expense. Mid-way through his laughter though he stopped abruptly, his body jerked and his brown eyes opened wide in shock or was it fear. He removed his grip from Trish's throat and she stumbled at the abruptness of being released. She leaned back against the wall for support as she breathed deeply to give air to her deprived lungs. Damon turned away from Trish and she noticed why he had let her go. Deeply embedded in his back was a red handled dagger. 

            "You stupid bitch!" Damon yelled bitterly, a few feeble chuckles escaping from his lips. "If I die you die with me or don't you remember? I am what is keeping your ungrateful ass alive." 

            "I don't care if I die!" She yelled defiantly. "I'm already dead!" She suddenly lit up enveloped in flames, but the flames weren't burning her. "Trish, get out of the way!" She warned her. Flame extended her arms forward and a torrent of flames rushed out in Damon's and Trish's direction. 

            Trish dove barely in time to escape from the flames that successfully engulfed Damon. She watched from the floor as Damon's burning body thrashed around in an eerie dance of death. Trish watched as Damon fell onto the ground, the flames still eating at his flesh. Standing a few feet behind him was Flame was a smile of great satisfaction on her face. "Burn in hell you bastard!" She heard Flame tell Damon's burning body. 

**Gabriel:** There ya go another chapter complete! It seems Flame has somewhat redeemed herself, somewhat! ;_; She still drugged me, that evil girl. And here I thought she liked me! Well that's the end of Damon and *sweatdrops* I didn't do anything! Sheesh! Anyway please review. I'm sure LDN would love to get B-day wishes from you guys! ^_^ BYE!!!  


	13. Flame's Parting Gift

**LDN's**** official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Her OC's Gabriel, Flame and Damon belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you!

**LDN:** Hey everyone! I bet you thought I was dead or something, but nope I'm still alive. The cold has come and gone, considering it has been a few months since I last updated. Don't be angry with me, I was off writing some fics and playing with some cool computer programs. I am finally here because hearing about DMC3 has rekindled my love for DMC. Yes, love you read that right. I love DMC and I love writing DMC fics. I can't wait for DMC3 to come out so I can write a fic on it. I have refrained from starting it now because I don't want to contradict myself or something. MUST. REFRAIN! (laughs) :)Thanks so much for the B-day wishes and Athar for singing to me. Merci! Thanks to for reviewing: **Athar****-Luna, Dead Eye Stud (**reviewed 2 times. No there will not be a love scene. **:****P), Kikoken, Bustahead, Dante, GothicMiku13, Ms. Cornell. **Now on to chapter 13. Please enjoy. :)

Chapter 13- Flame's Parting Gift

            Trish urgently headed over to Dante. "Don't be dead! Don't be dead!" She whispered to herself over and over as she reached him. She turned his prone figure over and cradled his upper body in her arms. His eyes were closed, a few unsettled strands of silver hair across his face. He was so still.

            "Dante," She said timidly. "Can you hear me?" She placed two fingers on the crook of his neck, checking for a pulse. She could feel a very faint and erratic pulse, but she couldn't tell if he was breathing. Not a movement from Dante's chest to indicate if his lungs were still carrying oxygen.

            She wasn't going to cry she told herself mentally. Her eyes watered and a low whimper escaped her lips. She gazed down at him and caught the slight movement of his chest as he breathed. She breathed out in relief. He was still alive, but for how long? And why didn't he wake up? She looked back up and saw the smoldering, still body of Damon, but no Flame.

            _Where the hell is she?_ Trish thought to herself frantically. She turned her head to the side and noticed Flame walking toward Gabriel. _Gabriel. _She had completely forgotten about him. Trish sparked with yellow electricity. "Don't go near him!" She warned Flame, the yellow electricity amplifying with her rage.

            Flame turned to look at Trish and put her hands up in a yielding manner. "Wait! Don't barbeque me just yet." She told her. "I just want to say bye to him."

            Trish looked at her skeptically. "Bye? You're not going anywhere." Trish told her tersely.

            "Yes, I am." Flame countered. "When he dies, I'm dieing too." She said pointing at Damon.

            "I don't understand." Trish replied perplexed, the yellow light around her fading a bit.

            "It's too long a story. Please, just let me say bye to him." Flame pleaded sincerely.

            "All right, but I'm watching you. Any suspicious movement and I'll fry your ass." Trish told her.

            "Got it." Flame said in complete understanding. She went to Gabriel's side and knelt down beside him. She looked at his unconscious face, but she didn't dare touch him. "Can I hold his hand?" Flame asked Trish without looking away from Gabriel.

            "Sure," Trish told her. "Just no funny business." A part of Trish was curious to see what Flame was up too.

            Flame reached down and took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. "Gabriel, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything that I put you through." She said sincerely. "Before I go, I want to give you something, but I need your consent before you can accept it from me." She explained. "Will you accept?" She watched his face as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes weren't cloudy anymore, but crystal clear. He ran his tongue over his upper lip and pressed them together. His lips had felt so dry. "Yes, I accept." He rasped out.

            She smiled at him. "Thank you for accepting." She said gratefully.

            He felt a warmth surge through him, but the warmth lingered on his hand. "What did you do?" He asked her softly, looking at her as he sat up.

            "I gave you my power." She told him.

            "You can do that?" Gabriel asked amazed.

            She nodded her head. "I won't need it anymore. Besides it might do more good with you then it ever did with me." She added. She leaned toward him and whispered against his ear. "If only we'd met sooner," She said sadly. "Things could have been different." She gently kissed his cheek and pulled away looking into his light blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly and she released his hand.

            "No, I'm sorry." He told her.

            Flame looked at him questionably. "Why?" She asked him.

            He looked at her sadly. "Because I couldn't help you when you needed the most help." He replied, a tear trickling down his cheek.

            She reached out and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry for me, Gabriel." She told him softly. "It's all right."

            He nodded at her and put on a strong face.  

            She rose to her feet with a sad smile on her face. She stood still for a couple of seconds, and then her skin began to melt away. The skin seemed to be devouring itself until it was gone, then the muscle, until nothing but fully clothed bones remained. Her fully clothed skeleton stood for a second then it fell onto the ground, turning into a pile of ash on contact. 

            Gabriel ran his hand through his black-silver highlighted hair. His head was killing him. _What the hell happened? _He rose to his feet and a small gust of wind blew from behind him. He turned slightly to catch sight of black shiny feathers against him.   
Oh…right," He said uncertainly. "My wings." He flexed his wings slightly, watching them move with mute fascination.

            "Gabriel!" Trish called out to him urgently. "Something's wrong with Dante!"

            Gabriel looked away from his wings and turned toward the direction of Trish's voice. He saw Trish cradling his father on the floor. He rushed over to them and knelt down opposite of Trish, beside his father. "What happened?" He asked anxiously looking Dante over.

            "Damon sucked out his essence. He's breathing and he has a pulse, but he doesn't wake up." Trish told him. "He might be in a coma."

            "Fuck!" Gabriel cursed, slamming his hand on the floor. "I was here and I didn't do anything! I was fucking passed out on the ground! I'm worthless!" He ranted upset.

            Trish reached out and touched his arm. He was really upset if he was cussing. "It's not your fault." She told him compassionately. "It couldn't be helped."

            He caught sight of her arm. "You're hurt too." He said looking at the nasty second degree burn on her arm.

            "I guess I didn't get away from the flames quick enough." She told him. "I'm fine though."

            "No, wait, if I can heal you then maybe I can heal dad." He told her.

            "Ok, it's worth a shot." Trish said in agreement. "Have you tried it before?"

            Gabriel shook his head. "Nope, first time." He told her. He placed his hand above her burn and he focused all his concentration and energy on healing it. A white light emitted from his hand and absorbed into Trish's arm.

            "It worked!" Trish exclaimed cheerfully, as she saw the burn vanish.

            "All right!" Gabriel said reciprocating her reaction. He placed his hand over his father's chest, and then he quickly removed it as if it had stung.

            "What? What's wrong?" Trish asked frightened.

            "You know, on second thought, we should just keep him like this." Gabriel said jokingly. "Just prop him by his desk at Devil Never Cry."

            "Gabriel!" Trish snapped at him, smacking him on his arm.

            "Ouch. Ok...ok." Gabriel smirked. He placed his hands over his father's chest and concentrated hard. The white light emitted from his hand again and it went into Dante's still form. After a few seconds Dante stirred slightly and his brows creased.

            "It's working." Trish exclaimed relieved.

            Gabriel kept his concentration on healing his father; it was taking a lot of energy from his part. At last the silver haired hunter awoke.

            "What the hell happened?" He asked still in the circle of Trish's arms.

            "Not much." Gabriel replied. "Just your soul got sucked out from your body and you almost died." Gabriel said dismissively. "Just a normal day in the demon hunting business." Gabriel added off-handedly.

            "So everyone's dead?" Dante asked slightly disappointed.

            "Yup, all the actions over." Gabriel said simply.

            "It's time to go home." Trish told them. Gabriel and Trish helped Dante to his feet; he was still a little unsteady.

            "I guess so." Dante said simply.

            "No, not quite yet." Another voice spoke up, from the darkened hallway.

            "Who the hell is there?" Dante demanded.

            A figure stepped forward out of the darkened hallway.

            "I don't believe it." Dante said shocked, catching sight of who stood before him.

**Lady Deadly Nightshade:** Ohhhh another twist. Apparently the action isn't over. There is a new player still lurking around, but who is it and what do they want? Well find out in the next installment but when will it appear though? This chapter took 2 months to come out. Ah well we'll see. Later everyone! :)                                  


	14. Of Demons and Angels

**LDN's official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Her OC's Gabriel, Flame and Damon, Azariel (you'll meet him in this chapter) belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you!

**LDN: **Hello everyone! : ) I am finally here with chapter 14. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is still one chapter left and then this story, my sequel will conclude. (cries) This chapter is pretty long too and it has a battle scene. (sweatdrops) You guys know how much I hate to write fight scenes. LOL! Does anyone else hate that damn quick edit feature!!! I hate that it takes away the emotional faces. Damn! :P LOL! So without further ado, review thank yous. : ) Thanks so much for the reviews: **Bustahead, Kikoken, Athar-Luna, Dead-Eye-Stud, SecretsofPandora** (glad to see you're still floating around : ) )**, AlexanderDelferia, Someguy **You guys rock, now on to chapter 14. : )  

Chapter 14- Of Demons and Angels

            The figure stepped clearly into the room, the light shining brightly on him. No, scratch that, he was surrounded by ultra bright white light. He was dressed all in white with a pair of long white feathered wings on his back. He was around Gabriel's height of five feet eleven inches. He had golden hair that went down to his shoulders and golden colored eyes.

            "Who is this?" Trish asked in awe looking at the stranger.

            "That's Azariel." Dante replied unpleasantly. "Amara's brother." He elaborated, seeing the confused look on Trish and Gabriel's faces.

            "My mother's brother?" Gabriel said shocked. "How come you never told me I had an uncle?"

            "Um...well," Dante said somewhat pensively. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that he hates me." He told Gabriel.

            "He hates you?" Gabriel replied, getting more confused.

            Azariel laughed. "Dante, you're wrong about that." He told him politely.

            "Wrong about what?" Dante inquired.

            "I don't hate you." He replied. "I despise you!" He spat out the words.

            "So are you here for a reason or just here to bore me?" Dante retorted unimpressed as he patted a side of his trench coat, which still contained dust from his fight with Damon.

            "No, I'm here because these low class demons couldn't get the job done." Azariel said disgusted, glancing at the remains of his cronies.  

            "Well, this is even better then," Dante smirked. "You're here for a fight." Dante reached for his beloved handguns.

            "Dante, stop!" Trish said grabbing his hands. "You're weakened! You can't fight!" She whispered urgently.

            "Heh, I can still fight." He countered stubbornly.

            "Dad, don't!" Gabriel told him promptly. "Trish is right, besides you can't fight mom's brother." He added reasonably.

            Azariel looked at Gabriel, clearly seeing him for the first time. "Ah, this is my nephew." He looked him up and down, his eyes very critical. He saw the feathered black wings on his back. His golden eyes landed back on Gabriel's face, a look of disgust in them. "The half-breed." He said with a sneer of contempt on his face.

            "Wait a minute! You just met me, why so much hatred coming my way?" Gabriel asked irritated.

            "An angel should never mix with the lowly scourge of the underworld." Azariel told him. He shifted his eyes away from Gabriel and back to Dante. "I don't know what my sister ever saw in you, Dante. She was such a weakling, such a fool."

            _The hell with this!_ Dante thought angrily to himself as he rushed toward Azariel.

            Trish grabbed on to him, holding him back. "Dante, don't!" She told him softly. "He's trying to provoke you and you're letting him get the best of you."

            Something moved past them in a blur of wind and movement, when they realized it had been Gabriel who had went past them; he was already standing in front of Azariel. Azariel stared at Gabriel with a look of idle amusement. Gabriel clenched his hand into a fist and with all his might he swung at him.

            Gabriel's swing hit him right in the nose, busting it open like a ripe piece of fruit. Azariel looked at Gabriel surprised as blood gushed out his nose.

            "No one and I mean _no one_ talks about my mother!" Gabriel said fiercely.

            Dante couldn't help but smile with pride at his son. "That's my boy." He said softly, voice full of fatherly pride.

            "No one has ever hit me before." Azariel said matter of factly. He waved his hand in front of his face and when it swept past his nose it was perfect again. "That and the fact that a half-breed hit me makes it an even bigger insult!" He said with a sneer.

            "The name is Gabriel Sparda." Gabriel told him tightly. "Gabriel Sparda, son of Dante and Amara Sparda and don't you forget it." Gabriel's eyes glowed bright blue.

            "Such a temper," Azariel said observantly. "That trait you clearly inherited from your father."

            Gabriel smirked. "That was one sorry ass insult." Gabriel remarked.

            Azariel paced side to side with Gabriel still close to him, he was clearly demonstrating that he wasn't afraid of Gabriel's proximity to him.

            "Dante, you and I have unfinished business." Azariel said in a serious tone.

            "What would that be?" Dante replied sarcastically.

            "Even though my sister acted stupidly sometimes, I still cherished her," He paused. "And if it wasn't for you she would still be alive." He concluded. He looked at Dante and Dante nodded his head in understanding.

            "You're right about that," He said in agreement. "If it wasn't for me she would still be alive, I failed her. So now you want revenge on me for falling in love with your sister, is that it?" Dante asked him.

            "Correct." Azariel replied.

            "Hmm," Dante mused. "Let's get on with it then."

            "Dante." Trish said disapprovingly.

            "I won't let you!" Gabriel said suddenly. "I challenge you!" Gabriel pointed at Azariel for dramatic emphasis.

            "Gabriel, don't!" Dante implored.

            "Stay out of this dad." Gabriel told him. "Come on uncle, care to go head to head with a half breed or are you scared?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

            "Take the last piece of my sister that Dante has, it's very tempting." Azariel gazed at Gabriel, contemplation on his face. "My sister would never forgive me if I hurt her precious baby." He told him. He reached behind him and pulled out a long white handled sword. "It's a good thing she's not here. Fine, my dear nephew, I accept your challenge." He twirled the sword in his hand and then he held it vertically, close to his face.

            Gabriel turned and walked back to his father. "No matter what happens, don't interfere." He told him.

            Dante stared at him, a look of anger on his face.

            Gabriel sighed at the look on his face. "Trish, promise me you won't let him interfere." He looked at her pleadingly. "Trish?" He prompted when she didn't reply.

            She looked at Dante still with his angered face, and then at Gabriel with an imploring look on his. Back to Dante, then to Gabriel. "I promise I won't let him interfere." She said begrudgingly.

            "Thanks Tri." He reached behind his father's back and pulled out Alastor. He turned around and headed back toward Azariel.

            "You're too soft." Dante replied annoyed looking at her.

            Trish didn't say a word; she simply kept her eyes forward.

            Gabriel had barely reached Azariel when Azariel lunged forward to attack him. Gabriel quickly raised Alastor and blocked Azariel's attack. The two blades connected and screeched as they slid off each other, both fighters trying to hold the other back with their sword. Both fighters leapt back as they pulled their blades apart.

            Azariel quickly swung again, aiming for Gabriel's mid-section. Gabriel back flipped out of the way of the blade, landing right back onto his feet. He quickly lunged forward with Alastor and Azariel avoided the attack by taking flight. Azariel's white wings flapped slightly as he hovered near the ceiling. Gabriel gazed up at him annoyed.

            "What's wrong nephew, afraid of using your newly born wings?" Azariel asked mockingly.

            Gabriel's eyes glowed blue and a low growl escaped from his lips. He flapped his wings tentatively and he also took flight. He flew toward Azariel with Alastor in front of him, aiming for a mortal blow. Azariel hit Alastor in mid-motion, making the sword go wide. Azariel took advantage of Gabriel's defensiveness and swung his sword at him.

            Gabriel swerved to the right barely making the blade miss from giving him a fatal blow; instead the sword sliced open his upper arm. Gabriel winced in pain as the cut stung him, but he didn't have time to heal it now. Azariel was already attacking him again and the sword was already heading toward him. Gabriel flew low to miss the blade and as he came back up he uppercut his uncle causing him to flip in mid-air.

            Gabriel smirked in satisfaction; finally he had landed one good blow. His satisfaction didn't last long though as his uncle recovered. He flew back toward Gabriel and he successfully kicked Alastor out of Gabriel's hand.

            "No!" Gabriel yelled as he tried to recover his sword.

            "Nuh uh!" Azariel grabbed on to him, flying with him in his grip. He pushed him harshly against the wall and he pressed the blade close to Gabriel's throat. "You lose." Azariel stated with a sneer.

            "Gabriel!" Dante yelled coming forward.

            "Don't!" Azariel said in warning. He pressed the blade against Gabriel's throat. Gabriel winced in pain as the sharp blade drew blood.

            "All right." Dante said tightly. "I'll back off." He took a few steps back and stood perfectly still.

            When Azariel looked back at Gabriel his eyes were completely glowing bright blue and he was encased in a bright white light. He placed his hand on Azariel's sword hand and a few seconds later smoke began to rise from it.

            "Shit!" Azariel exclaimed releasing his grip on Gabriel and the sword. The sword fell away from Gabriel and with a clatter landed on the ground.

            "You burned me!" Azariel said outraged, holding his injured hand.

            "Thank you, Flame." Gabriel muttered gratefully under his breath. His eyes were back to normal but the light still remained around him and now it was different. Mixed with the light were dancing white flames too, but they didn't hurt Gabriel. He seemed to be immune to their heat.

            "How annoying!" Azariel said spitefully. "Two can play this game though." He reached out toward Gabriel and a jet stream of water shot out of his hand. Gabriel instinctively reacted and sent out a blaze of white flames. When the water and the flames hit it instantly created steam. The steam was so thick it was difficult to see through it.

            Gabriel couldn't make out anything, but he remembered where Azariel's sword had fallen on the floor. He swooped down toward the floor and scanned for it with his hand. After a few seconds his hand found the sword's handle and he gripped it firmly in his hand. He flew back up toward the sound of his uncle's irritated voice.

            "When this steam clears I'm going to destroy you half breed!" He said maliciously.

            Gabriel knew exactly where his uncle was even though he couldn't see him, thanks in part to his uncle talking. He drew closer to the sound of his uncle's voice and he swung his uncle's sword.

            "No! My wing!" Azariel cried out in anguish.

            Gabriel heard a loud thud as something hit the ground. Gabriel flapped his wings slowly and lowered himself down too.

            "This isn't over!" Azariel vowed and that was followed by the sounds of retreating footsteps.

            "Don't go after him." Gabriel said simply. "He isn't worth it." The steam dissipated enough for him to see the floor. He threw Azariel's sword to the ground. He scanned the floor and when he saw Alastor he walked over to it and bent over to pick it up. He walked back to his father and Trish and handed Alastor to his dad.

            "Are you all right?" Dante asked him taking Alastor.

            Gabriel nodded as Dante placed Alastor back in his sheath. Gabriel placed himself between his father and Trish. He placed his arms around their shoulders. "I'm tired though." He told them and as if on cue he yawned.

            Trish and Dante placed their arms around him, holding on to him.

            "Time to go home." Dante said simply.

            Trish laughed suddenly.

            "What is it?" Dante asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel just stared at her.

            "Gabriel's wing is tickling me." She said through a giggle.

            "Sorry Trish." Gabriel said as he released a few chuckles himself. He pushed back his wing a bit from her and with a smile on his face he fell asleep. He just didn't have anymore energy to stay awake.

            "Wow, he fell asleep on his feet." Trish observed.

            "Well, he's a Sparda. A man of many talents." Dante told her, smiling proudly at his son. "Not to mention he deserves it. Let's take him home."

            With both of them still supporting him, they walked out of the warehouse. Leaving this odd ordeal behind them.

**LDN: **Alrighty I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. : ) I still have one chapter which I will post soon. When I don't know, but it will be before DMC3 comes out. (dies) I can't wait for it to come out. ****


	15. Just another Normal Night at Devil Never...

**LDN's official disclaimer:** Dante and Trish belong to Capcom. Her OC's Gabriel, Flame and Damon, Azariel, (Dracon and Celia which you meet in this chapter) belong to LDN. Solely her, so don't use them without her consent. Thank you!

**LDN: **Hello everyone! Here it is the final chapter, the conclusion to the sequel. (cries) It's so sad. (blows nose) I would have updated it earlier but I've been battling with a cold. I'm all better now. : ) Funny how I started this fic last year at this time and its going to end in the same month. Well anyway, thanks so much for the support. Really I mean it. Your kind words and reviews are much appreciated. I couldn't continue posting my fanfics without your support. Much thanks and love to you guys. Final Review thank yous: **Athar-luna, Bustahead, Kikoken, Someguy, Dead-Eye-Stud, Linschicksrule101, Ms. Cornell. **Please enjoy the final chapter guys! : )

Chapter 15- Just another Normal Night at Devil Never Cry

Trish sat at Dante's desk flipping through a magazine. A magazine depicting the newest fashions for the season and as she flipped the pages she looked for anything she might be interested in buying. It was one of those nights. Yeah, another really slow and boring one. There had only been one call hours ago and Dante was already out taking care of it.

She sighed contently as she flipped the page and landed on fall coats. She could use a new coat. Just as she decided which one she wanted, she heard the front door open. She looked up to see Dante enter through it.

"How'd it go?" She asked him, her eyes roaming back down to the magazine and the coat she was eyeing to buy.

"It went smoothly," he replied casually, proceeding to put his weapons away. "Where's Gabriel?" He asked as he placed Alastor back in the glass case.

Trish flipped another page of her magazine. "He's out," she said eyes glued to the page. "Enjoying his new freedom."

"Great." Dante said sitting down across from Trish at the desk. He raised his legs up and intentionally placed a big black boot on Trish's magazine.

Trish looked up from her magazine annoyed. Dante had a nice playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes?" Trish asked her voice laced with annoyance.

"Yes, what?" Dante asked innocently.

"I'm busy doing something." She tried to pull the magazine out from under his boot.

He simply crossed his legs, putting both his boots on the magazine, allowing some dirt from the soles of his boots to fall on it for good measure.

"Okay, Sparda, you win." She said exasperated. She pushed away from the desk, crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Dante. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"Me?" He said in that oh so innocent tone. "I don't want to talk about anything."

Trish glared at him reproachfully; she had clearly been enjoying herself until Dante had to disturb her. There was a thump on the roof and they both automatically glanced up at the ceiling.

"My boy's home." Dante said proudly. He rose from the chair he was sitting in and headed upstairs.

"Yay, back to my magazine." Trish said in a quiet yet cheerful voice. She lifted her magazine and aired out the dirt Dante had placed in its pages.

"Trish!" Dante called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Can you order a pizza? Just pepperoni, ok?" He told her.

"Yeah, no problem." She replied.

"Thanks babe." He said gratefully as he walked toward the hall. He stopped in front of Gabriel's open bedroom door and entered his room. It was empty. He walked across the room and out the window (which was now fixed). He stepped onto the fire escape and climbed up to the roof using the ladder.

When he was on the roof he saw Gabriel standing near the edge, gazing out at the city. He was dressed in black jeans and a long black trench coat, as he neared him he saw a white shirt underneath the coat. Gabriel's black wings moved slightly causing Dante's red coat to flap out momentarily.

"How do you get those suckers through your coat?" Dante asked curiously, eyeing his son's wings.

Gabriel turned from the view; he didn't even realize Dante stood beside him until he heard his voice. "Hey dad," he greeted him. "Oh, I have gaps for them to go through." He added answering his father's question.

Dante grimaced. "Ouch, holes in your coat, definitely not a good thing." He told him.

"That's not a problem." Gabriel told him. "Apparently I can heal clothes too." He said jokingly with a small smile on his face.

Dante laughed. "Good to know. Trish wasn't made to be a seamstress." He joked.

Gabriel laughed. "Isn't that the truth." He looked back out to the city.

Dante placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you holding up?" He asked him.

"Fine." He said quickly. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Dante said observantly.

Gabriel sighed softly. "I've just been lost in my thoughts lately, that's all." He told him.

"Thoughts about what?" Dante pressed.

"Lots of things," Gabriel replied. "Flame, my uncle, my mother, my new powers, these wings." He emphasized his point by flapping them.

"I see." Dante said thoughtfully. Just as he was about to say something he heard Trish calling him.

"Dante! Dante!" She yelled.

He walked over to the ladder by the roof's edge. "Yes, Trish?" He asked looking down at her head that was sticking out of the window.

"We have company." She told him.

"Good or bad?" He inquired.

"Good, I guess," she said with a hint of uncertainty. "They didn't try to kill me or anything. Oh, and bring Gabriel with you." She added as she stuck her head back in the room.

Gabriel had walked over to Dante and as Dante turned to look at him, they both wore the same questioning look on their faces.

"Well we won't know until we go down there." Dante told him. Gabriel simply nodded. Dante headed down the ladder and Gabriel followed him. They headed out of Gabriel's room and walked down the stairs. They entered Dante's office to see two figures and Trish standing around quietly.

One of the figures was a man. He had long white hair and a white goatee. He had light brown eyes that radiated a sense of warmth. He was dressed in tan slacks with a white dress shirt and a long tan trench coat. He appeared to be in his early fifties. He held something long and slender in his hand and it was wrapped in green paper.

The other figure was a female. She was younger, around the age of sixteen or seventeen. She had long brown hair with light brown eyes. She was dressed in blue jeans with a black v-neck shirt. She also had on a long black trench coat.

"Look at his wings." The girl whispered shocked.

"Quiet Celia." The man snapped softly. "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry." She apologized embarrassed.

"Please excuse her." The man said apologetically with a warm smile on his face. "I am Dracon and this is Celia." He gestured to her.

"How can we help you?" Trish asked them.

"We are here to talk with Gabriel Sparda." He said looking at Gabriel.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Dante inquired sounding slightly suspicious of them.

"We mean no one here any harm, least of all Gabriel." Dracon assured them. "We are from the order."

"The Heavenly Dragons?" Dante remarked. The man nodded.

"The who?" Gabriel asked confused.

"The order your mother belonged too." Dante explained.

"Yes, that is correct." Dracon said with a smile. "We are here because we understand you had a run in with a rogue angel."

Dante nodded. "Azariel, Amara's brother." Dante told him. "He was psychotic, to say the least."

Dracon nodded sadly. "The feeling of getting revenge on you consumed him." Dracon stated sadly. "It's tragic to see such a great warrior fall from the light."

Out of the corner of his eye Gabriel noticed Celia staring at him and he stared back. He caught sight of a white feather fall out from underneath her black coat and it landed without a sound on the wooden floor. He flapped his black wings slightly at her. She smiled at him and he winked at her.

"We are also here to honor one of Amara's wishes." Dracon said bringing Gabriel's attention back to him. "She wanted us to give something to Gabriel when we thought he was ready." He walked over to Gabriel and handed him the package he held in his hands.

Gabriel took the package and ripped open the top of the green wrapping paper. He reached in and pulled out a long sword with a white handle. It was very similar to Azariel's except the one Gabriel held had a design on its handle. The handle had a relief of a flying horse. The eyes of the horse were set in emerald jewels.

"Amara's sword." Dante said as he looked at it. "She always did have a thing for horses."

"My mother's sword." Gabriel said admirably as he looked at it. He twirled the sword, getting a feel for it. "Thank you." He said gratefully looking at Dracon.

"Also, we are here to invite you to join the order." Dracon told him. He handed him a card and Gabriel looked at it.

"You guys are based in Los Angeles?" Gabriel asked.

"It's not called the city of angels for nothing." Celia quipped.

"You're not going to leave again, are you?" Trish asked sadly.

"No…I don't know." Gabriel replied his tone uncertain.

Dante didn't say a word, his expression very neutral. He knew Gabriel was old enough to make his own decisions. Did he want him to leave? No, but it wasn't up to him.

"Well we have to go." Dracon said. "You think it over Gabriel. The invitation will always stand." Dracon added with a smile.

"Thank you." Gabriel told him, shaking his hand. He turned to look at his dad, still with the neutral expression on his face.

"I'll show you out." Trish offered leading them toward the door.

Gabriel and Dante just stared at each other without saying a word. The door closed and Trish came back with a pizza box in her hands.

"Pizza's here." She announced.

"Great! I'm starved." Gabriel told her. He walked over to the glass case and set his new sword down next to Alastor. He also made his wings vanish from his back, he didn't need them anymore. He went back to the pizza box and grabbed a slice.

"Dante, aren't you hungry?" Trish asked pointing at the pizza.

"Um, no, I seem to have lost my appetite." He replied. "I'm going to bed." He turned on his heel and headed toward the stairs.

"Dad, wait!" Gabriel called out to him quickly. "If you don't want me to go, I won't." He told him.

Dante shook his head. "It's your decision to make son, not mine." Dante told him.

Trish sat back and took a bite of her pizza, watching everything quietly. She didn't want to get involved, not with two short tempered Spardas.

"I don't want to go," Gabriel told him. "I'd rather be here with my family." He smiled at them. "I haven't really been around, with me leaving and all. By the way I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have left just like that. I know you're just looking out for me dad and I didn't mean to make you worry." Gabriel said apologetically.

"Like you said before, 'no harm, no foul'." Dante told him and smirked. "Now hand me a slice of pizza."

"Sure thing dad." Gabriel grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to his father. The three hunters sat down to eat pizza and joke the night away. All in all it was just another normal night at Devil Never Cry.

The End?

**LDN:** There ya go! The story is now officially over. Why the question mark at the end? Hmmm, maybe because there will be another story with Gabriel. Not to sure yet, but I do have some ideas floating around. I don't know when I'll start it though, hopefully it won't take another year, but I'll see. Everyone be safe out there! Much love and respect to you guys. Later! : )


End file.
